A New Plan
by Saekos
Summary: The Akatsuki joins forces with another S-Ranked criminal organization and Itachi is left out of the loop? Now betrayed by the Akatsuki and due to his last mission, stuck with Hinata Hyuuga as a partner, how will Itachi survive. Ita-hina eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: hello everyone! I'm very excited to begin writing my first story and a Naruto story at that! But first I should explain how I write…

Dialogue looks like this

Name: "Speech", (actions of the characters), _thoughts of the character, _Jutsu of the character(s)

The order may get mixed up sometimes depending on the situation.

Alright the time that this story takes place in is sometime after Naruto returns in Shippuden…

Everyone this is my first story ever on this site so criticism is appreciated however keep any "flames" civil at least…

Also some characters may be out of character (OOC) this is a fan fiction after all! (Don't worry OOC shouldn't be unbearable) Enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer: no sadly I don't own Naruto… if I did, things would've gone a lot different.**

"**Chapter one: Ichiraku Rumble"**

Ayame: "Thank you! Please come again!" (Ayame sighs as the last customer leaves, then she walks into the back room where Teuchi is cooking)

Ayame in Kisame's voice: "Hey Itachi how come I'm stuck disguised as the girl? Wonder how much longer we'll have to wait until the brat gets here… I'm starting to get bored" (Kisame chuckles menacingly as his comment)

Teuchi in Itachi's voice: "Stop complaining… he's on a mission right now so there's no telling how long he'll be gone."

Kisame: "Well certainly we won't just stay here all the time until he gets here, these people have lives don't they"

Itachi: "If you hadn't killed them I could find out…"

Kisame: "Heh. It seemed like the best course of action at the time, at least we won't have to keep an eye on them anymore. I wonder what kind of a mission could take a week? I mean he's still technically a Genin so they can't send him on anything major."

Naruto: (from the other room) "HEY! TEUCHI!!! I'm starving can we get some ramen!? Come on I know you're back there!" (Naruto's stomach was growling so loud you could hear it from the other room)

(Teuchi/Itachi and Ayame/Kisame walk out to the counter with smiles plastered on their faces looking cheery as can be)

Teuchi: "Naruto! Welcome back from your mission. You must be exhausted… huh? Who's this?" (Teuchi asked staring at the pale girl with even paler eyes sitting next to Naruto)

Naruto: "Heh, this is Hinata Hyuuga. She was on my last mission with me. I'm treating everyone to some ramen. Choji should be here soon, but don't worry I'll take care of the bill!"

Hinata: "Thank you Naruto! That's so nice of you." (Hinata was staring at Naruto with admiration almost the whole time)

Naruto: "Yeah it was a real tough mission, we had to recover the blueprints for some lord's palace from some missing ninja that was contracted by a criminal organization to steal it. We ended up have to catch the ninja and make them take us to the organization's base, and then we had to take care of all the criminals and escort them to the lord to be arrested!"

Teuchi: "Wow that sounds like some mission! No wonder you want some of my ramen."

Naruto: "Yeah! Thanks Teuchi!"

Itachi: _Well this complicates things a fraction one or more extra distractions to deal with if we don't move quick…hmmm Hinata of the Hyuuga and Choji of the Akamichi _(Itachi began thinking of any possible way to complete his mission without too much trouble)

Ayame: "So are you two on a date or something? That's so nice… I mean you look like such a good couple!"

(At this Hinata's face turned a bright shade of red and she looked as if she might faint)

Naruto: "What!!! Ha! No I told you I'm treating my team to ramen! I mean even though Hinata is cute, nice, and…" (Naruto continues on for about three minutes complimenting Hinata on just about everything she ever did)

Hinata: _Naruto thinks I'm cute! He thinks I'm nice a-a-and_ (As Naruto continues to compliment her, Hinata's face turns a deeper shade of red until finally she falls of the stool and collapses on the ground)

Naruto: "Wha! Hinata are you okay! Umph!!!" (Itachi stands undiguised behind Naruto with his fingers jammed in his pressure points on his neck)

Itachi: "Good work Kisame… lets get going." (Itachi scoops up Naruto with one hand and tucks him under his arm)

Kisame: "Heh! Too easy I expected a fight at least." (Kisame performs a hand seal and disperses his disguise)

Kakashi: "Then you'll get one!" (Kakashi runs out from a building across the street, performs some hand seals, and rushes at them with Lightning Blade)

Itachi: "Kisame go…" (Itachi tosses Naruto at him, turns back to Kakashi and performs hand seals)

(Kisame jumps, catching Naruto in the air, breaks through the roof of Ichiraku Ramen, and darts across the rooftops towards the gates)

Itachi: "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" (Kakashi dodges to one side of the fireball breaks through the wall and hits Itachi dead in the chest with Lightning Blade)

Kakashi: "Got you! Argh!!!" (Itachi explodes and Kakashi is blown through the wall into the back room) "Heh got carried away I guess… Sharingan!!!" (Kakashi pivoted to his left blocking a very hot pot of ramen, catching the kunai right behind it and using it to block three kunai that had bounced off the ceiling. However while he blocked the three kunai, Itachi appeared behind him and kicked him out the back wall)

Itachi: "hmph… huh?" (Kakashi disappears leaving a wooden log in his place)

(Kakashi breaks out of the ground throwing three kunai and shuriken)(As Itachi dodges the projectiles, five ninja dogs break out the ground and attack. Two bite his legs and hold him, two bite his arms and hold him, and the last, the biggest one, stands on his hind legs and holds Itachi's torso in place.)

Kakashi: "Itachi! Give up! you can't fight the entire leaf village. Now tell me where you're taking Naruto. I don't want to kill you." (Kakashi spoke these last words with a grim certainty staring directly into Itachi's eyes which surprisingly were devoid of Sharingan) _Why isn't Itachi using Sharingan… what is he up to?_

Itachi: "kill me? Don't get full of yourself Kakashi… I won't tell you anything, now die." (Itachi explodes scattering the ninja dogs. Itachi appears in front of Kakashi unleashing a flurry of blows before kicking him through yet another wall, but he disappears in a puff of smoke.)

Kakashi: (from outside Ichiraku) "Shadow Clone Jutsu" (Kakashi and all his clones close in Sharingan blazing) "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"

Itachi: "hmph…" (Itachi vanishes as twenty fireballs incinerate the area where he once stood)

Itachi: (as he begins performing hand seals, everything turns pitch black) "Shuriken Shadow Clone" (Kakashi grunts and a series of pooping noises from the clones are heard and the darkness recedes) "die Kakashi Hatake…" (Itachi stands behind Kakashi gripping a kunai)

Guy: "Dynamic Entry" (Guy flys through Ichiraku and connects with Dynamic Entry right to Itachi's jaw sending him flying, however he disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared holding an unconscious Hinata at Kunai point)

Itachi: "Enough… move and she dies. It would be a waste of time to continue fighting." _I can't believe I'm resorting to this… but I can't waste anymore of my energy right now._

Kakashi: "Itachi! Why are you after Naruto now? The nine tailed fox is supposed to be the last Biju extracted. There is no way you have them all!" _at least I hope not for all our sakes… at least I can confirm if our spies were correct or not. _

Itachi:"The fact that you think you know so much about the Akatsuki is amusing… but you've wasted enough of my time… if you follow me she dies." _how did he find out that information… nevertheless he can't do anything about it_ (Itachi throws down a smoke bomb and disappears)

Kakashi: "Guy we have to report to lady Hokage…"

Guy: "But Kakashi they have both Hinata and Naruto! If we don't follow one of them they may die!"

Kakashi: "if we follow Itachi he'll kill Hinata for sure. He'll likely drop her when he's a safe distance from the village and sure he's not being followed. Besides I need to tell Lady Tsunade the information was correct"

Guy: "Then we follow Kisame! He'll lead us to Itachi anyway. We can't let then desecrate the youth of Konoha!" (Guy's eyes flashed dangerously with the red hot fire of youth and determination) "Wait a minute how did you get any confirmation out of that!?"

Kakashi: "Ha-ha that's my secret! Don't worry they won't get away with it… the Anbu are tracking Kisame now."

Guy: "I just hope they're up to the task…"

Kisame: (from atop a building across from the destroyed Ichiraku ramen) "No I don't think they were! Water Shark bomb Jutsu!"

(Guy and Kakashi split up and dodge to either side of the blast)

Kakashi: "What the hell!!!" _why would he come back after he was home free!? Wait where is Naruto something's not right about this! _"Shadow Clone Jutsu"

Kisame: "I'll tear you to ribbons!!!" (Kisame draws his sword and starts laughing maniacally carving deep gashes in the ground and the walls when Kakashi or Guy dodge his attacks)

Guy: "That's it! Take my fiery power of youth! Leaf Hurricane!!!" ( Kisame blocked the blow with his sword but was still sent sailing into a building) "There that's all taken care of… ugh! Damn my leg!"

Kakashi: "Guy! Come on we got to get you to the medical center quickly!" (Kakashi picks Guy up gently and starts to head towards the medical center… however not even Sharingan could have predicted what happened next.)

(A huge explosion tears through the entire block demolishing entire building and melting streets and Kakashi and Guy are caught right in the middle of the destructive aftermath!)

**At The Hokage Tower**

Tsunade: (Tsunade snaps awake after hearing the explosion and stares at the massive fireball lighting up a good portion of the village) "What in the hell was that!!! Shizune get me all available squads even the Genin! Make sure you get Neji and Hinata especially! MOVE!"_ why does EVERYTHING happen to this village!!!_

Shizune: "Yes lady Tsunade!!!" _what was that huge blast? Could Orochimaru have returned or is this catastrophe someone else's doing?_(Shizune began to run and make clones of herself instructing them to gather everyone)

(Shizune made it outside of the Hokage tower before something caught her attention)

Shizune: "Oh that can't be good!"

Chapter End

O.K. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! And don't worry more characters and more in depth dialogue will be along shortly, this is only the prologue!

Please let me know how to improve the dialogue and the fight scenes. And some OOC is expected as this is a fan fiction… just a reminder!

Be patient the next chapter is in progress!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: thank you all for being so patient with me. I have finally finished the second chapter, I was a little distracted with so many school projects… This chapter is packed with action and surprise twists. Also i would like to personally thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I hope you will find the second to just as enjoyable!

Tsunade's summoning is Katsuyu the slug right?

(Did I get the name right?! I can never remember that damn thing's name!)

This chapter does not include Itachi or Hinata but is necessary to the plot.

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Naruto or Its Characters… however I do own my characters that I create!**

**Chapter 2: Tragedy**

(Shizune stared in horror at the scene approaching the leaf village)

Shizune: "No! that is not possible! How are going to stop THOSE things!!!" (Shizune and by now several shinobi including Tsunade stared at 3 giant metal golems. They seemed to be made out of several gears, some scrap metal, and had several powerful weapons such as; cannons, maces, and giant windmill shuriken.)

Leaf Shinobi: "What god have we angered to bring this plague upon us!"(Panic began to breed among the shinobi and murmurs began to stir)

Tsunade: "Everyone be quiet! Don't tell me you are willing to lay down and die in the face of danger! This village has faced the best Orochimaru has thrown at it and still come out the victor! The will of fire drives us, connects us so we can look to each other for strength when our own is not enough!!! Gather that strength now and defend our home and families! Don't let anyone tell you that it is pointless… even in the face of impossible obstacles! (The shinobi cheered in agreement spurred on by Tsunade's words and the thought of their families that needed them)

Leaf Jonin: "Lady Hokage is right we cannot afford to give up so easily! In the name of the leaf village we will endure and push back the very creatures of hell if necessary! Prepare to defend our home!" (Loud cheering was heard from the gathered ninja before they ran to occupy their posts with new spirits and a desire to survive)

Tsunade: "Shizune! Find Neji and Hinata, tell them to search the village for bombs and other traps. After they dispose of them we'll need their help I have no doubt we're under attack by Orochimaru again! I'll deal with these things now go!" (Tsunade rushed directly at the giant iron golems, intent on stopping them from reaching the village. Shizune ran off toward the Hyuuga compound to find Neji to find any traps that may have been hidden in the village.)

**At Leaf Village Gate**

Leaf Shinobi: (a young man with short white spikey hair and a pair of coal black eyes, he wears the traditional chunin vest and the leaf headband on his arm) "Heheheh… its party time! Time to blow this dump sky high!" (The shinobi lazily walked to the gate, which was now closed to defend against the attack, he began to perform hand signs and placed his hands on the gate upon which a glowing leaf village symbol appeared)

Leaf Jonin: "Hey!!! What do you think you're doing Kunaro?!" (The Jonin was tense preparing for battle and sensing treachery in the young man's actions)

Kunaro: "Well I just thought I'd blow up this gate letting in the invading army, and then I thought I'd kill everyone you ever cared about and this dump of a village before I show you some mercy and tear you limb from limb!" (Kunaro started laughing uncontrollably going into an insane fit of laughter)

Leaf Jonin: "You're insane! Why are you saying these things Kunaro?! You've lived here all your life why would you want to betray your home!!!" (As Kunaro began to draw his katana the Jonin tensed and drew his kunai)

Kunaro: "Ha! And the bitches go BOOM!!!" (Right after Kunaro finished his line the glowing leaf symbol grew to a massive size turned completely red and exploded annihilating and entire section of the village, incinerating both shinobi)

Kunaro: (from atop a distant building with seven copies of himself) "Good now that that's out of the way time for a massacre!"_ I just hope someone can give me an actual challenge before they all die! If not then I'll enjoy burning this place to the ground…_ (Kunaro jumped off the roof landing in front of two shinobi. He smiled evilly before he thrust his hand through ones heart and kicks the other in the head breaking his neck instantly)

**Outside The Village**

Tsunade: (running full speed through the ranks of the invading ninja blocking blows and taking out scores of enemies) "I can't worry about these small fry! It's up to me to take out these things before they reach the village!" (She was fast approaching the iron golem's left foot, she began bit her thumb and began performing hand seals as she ran) "Summoning Jutsu!"

(A shadow fell across the ground and over the golem, at least until a giant slug fell from the sky landing right on it crushing it into debris and leaving a massive crater)

Tsunade: "Nice work! Now let's take out the other two." (Tsunade jumped on top of Katsuyu and they started to turn to face the other two. Tsunade heard one the behemoths fire one of their shoulder cannons.) "Oh shit! Look out Katsuyu!" (The slug did a rather agile hop over the cannonball heading strait for one of the golems. The golem in question swung his mace directly into the stomach of Katsuyu however she broke into several smaller slugs bombarding the gears and some gutsy shinobi who were trying to fight Tsunade by climbing the golem and throwing projectiles)

Tsunade: "Ha! You're going to need a lot more than this to stop this village! Why don't you all go home and come back with an actual attack!" (Tsunade lands directly in the center of the golem smashing through several gears while simultaneously clobbering shinobi) "Now Katsuyu take out the other one while I deal with this one"

(Katsuyu reformed and leaped over to the last golem and began to slam into the side of its leg, the golem did a somersault landing back on its feet and into a massive swing of its sword) (Katsuyu dodged to one side spraying acid inside the hollow points of the golem and melting the gears and upon hearing screams of shinobi from the inside she finished it off by ramming strait through the center of its chest shattering it to pieces)

Tsunade: "And finished!" (Tsunade smashed out of the top of the other golem's head and landed a chakra pumped punch on what was left of the head sending it crashing down through the chest of the golem causing it to fall to pieces) "Katsuyu I have to get back to the leaf village can you give me a hand?"

**Village Center**

(Neji Hyuuga stands breathing calmly beside a small group of dead enemy ninja with a few leaf ninja scattered around as well)

Neji: "I wonder how many more are coming… this truly is similar to when the sound and sand attacked the village! Now to check for any more traps… Byakugan!" _hmmm no paper bombs, tripwires, or mines… hmmm wait! There it is again! The leaf symbol! What's it doing inside that house? The same symbol was on the hospital and Hokage tower!? _

(On his communication headset) "Anbu come in…this is Neji Hyuuga there is another symbol in the center of the village! Take care of it after you finish with the others."

(In the distance Neji spots Kunaro and a group of leaf shinobi on the top of a building)

Kunaro: "Now you will all die!!! Ryugan!" (Kunaro's eyes turned a reptilian shape and color and seemed to hold even more ferocity than before. His eyes flashed red and the leaf squad groaned in pain)

Leader of the squad: "What is happening?! Argh!!! I feel like my insides are on fire!" (The leader coughed up blood that seemed to boil as it dripped out of his mouth. The entire squad fell on the ground and burst into flames)

Kunaro: "Done like dinner… Ha I guess I mean that literally!" (He broke off into uncontrollable laughter holding his sides and gasping for air)

(Neji appeared right behind Kunaro)

Neji: "Think its funny do you? Hyuuga Style Taijutsu!" (Neji unleashes a flurry of blows knocking Kunaro back. Neji pressed on with his attack as to not underestimate his opponent or give him a chance to counter. Finally he kicked him in the top of the head sending him down into the building) "Byakugan!" (Neji scanned the building for his target to see if he had finished him off)

Kunaro: (from the debris inside the building.) "Whew I thought I was done for! Ha! And so did you, how ridiculous. I know you and your family taijutsu… and I must say it's useless on me!" (The debris melted into a goop and flowed to the lower levels leaving Kunaro still laying on the floor)

Neji: _he doesn't look affected by my attacks... could he actually have a way to negate my taijutsu? _"You say you're immune to my attacks? How is it possible? Never mind, it doesn't matter if you are immune or not I will still defeat you." (Neji began to examine Kunaro closely with Byakugan, he noticed two things, one he was looking at a clone, and two the real one was standing behind him.)

Kunaro: "Burn!" (Kunaro's hands were shrouded in flame. He thrust at Neji's chest, Neji spun around with lightning quick reflexes and hit Kunaro in the chest sending him crashing into a fence and over the edge, he then spun around using "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Rotation" which the clone Kunaro was caught in and destroyed) _if he is immune to my attacks then his clones certainly are not._

(Neji jumped over the edge of the roof landing on the ground next to a pile of dead shinobi)

Neji: "Give up I am too skilled for you to defeat. Also I fight to protect my home and all my friends, my goals are much more worthy then your selfish bloodlust."

Kunaro: "Well I may not be able to beat you with taijutsu but at least you'll still burn from my Ninjutsu… AND THE BITCHES GO BOOM!!!" (Neji's eyes picked up a strong chakra in the pile of bodies next to him before it exploded destroying the entire area. The blast sent shockwaves that knocked over hundreds of other shinobi and destroyed the foundations of buildings causing them to crumble and burning everything in its path)

Neji: _that bomb looked just like those other leaf symbols! I was right… now it's up to the Anbu to deal with it, if they don't I fear the consequences, the entire village will be destroyed if I don't kill this bloodthirsty murderer…that blast would have killed me if I hadn't used a substitution! What other powers does he have…I must not underestimate him._ (Neji focused his Byakugan and followed Kunaro's chakra trail until he caught up to him)

Kunaro: "Damn! Why don't you leave me alone fag!" (Kunaro was covered in even more blood and standing by newly dead leaf shinobi)

Neji: "Why don't you leave the village and never return? Better yet why don't you get a new hobby before you die from this pointless violence?" (Neji noticed Kunaro's eye's flash red and emit a strong chakra wave that attached to Neji's own chakra)

Kunaro: "Hahahahaha! Like I care what you think! Killing is the path to power! Now you'll taste my flame like every other fool who dares challenge us! Ryugan!!!" (Kunaro's eyes turned reptilian and glowed a dangerous red for a split second before turning yellow)

Neji: _Impossible! His eyes are changing the chakra in my body! _(Neji's eyes saw the chakra in his hands turn a reddish color. He groaned in pain as he felt fire burning in his flesh. His hands began to boil and the skin started to melt off his hands) "ARGH!!! W-What's happening to me?!"

Kunaro: "Hahaha! You are beginning to cook like a turkey! I love the expression on your face its all…" (Kunaro never finished his sentence before Rock Lee appeared and punched him dead in the face tumbling him into the dirt)

Rock Lee: "Neji are you all right? I got here as soon as I seen you in trouble." (Lee stood ready for battle watching the ground where Kunaro lay)

Neji: "Lee! Thank you for your assistance, however be very careful his eyes can use your chakra against you. I haven't figured out a weakness yet so don't be reckless." _Lee might be the perfect match for this guy! Since Lee doesn't use Ninjutsu Kunaro can't use the chakra from that against him._

Lee: "Don't worry with the two of us working together we won't lose! Neji let us take him together!" (Neji and Lee looked at each other for a moment then prepared for battle)

Kunaro: "Fools I'll kill you. Ow! My damn jaw hurts now!" (Kunaro's eyes flashed red then turned back to yellow)

(Neji's eyes seen the wave of chakra center on Lee and begin to change his chakra. Lee disappeared and appeared behind Kunaro)

Lee: "Leaf Hurricane!" (Kunaro disappeared and was replaced with a log)

Neji: _hmm…when Lee moved his chakra changed back to normal. Maybe Kunaro's jutsu requires the enemy to be in his vision in order to work _"Lee! Keep moving his jutsu only works if he looks at you… (Neji was cutoff mid-sentence, he felt his lungs on fire and burst into flames.)

Lee: (Lee runs over and grabs Neji and moves him to a spot on the opposite side of the village and struggles to put out the fire.) "Neji let me take care of it you can watch with your Byakugan and talk to me with this…" (He pulls out a communication headset and sets it into Neji's hand before returning to where he last seen Kunaro. Neji began to wrap his burns with bandages and put his headset on. His Byakugan senced Kunaro hiding in the shadows to the left of Lee.)

Neji over Communicator: "Move Quick he's in the shadows to your left! Your chakra is changing!!!" (Lee rolled to the left and jumped into an uppercut hitting Kunaro in the chin and then kicking him into the side of a dumpster)

Kunaro: (From the dumpster Kunaro started laughing maniacally and slowly got out) "think you can beat me! I'll burn the whole village before you can kill me! If you want to fight me then fine I'll bring my friends… Shadow Clone Jutsu!" (Now where there was one, there was now about sixteen of Kunaro) "Now! The bitches go BOOM!!!!!"

(All sixteen Kunaro clones ran directly at Lee. Unaware of the danger Lee attacked, smashing all the clones into the ground.)

Kunaro: "HA! Fool! Destructive Leaf Seal" (Kunaro made a hand seal, the clones started to glow with a red leaf symbol and detonated all at once unleashing a massive fireball decimating almost half of the village)

Neji: (from a safe distance he watched in horror as the fireball demolished his home and killed one of his best friends) "LEE!!!!! NO!!!" (Neji began to race towards the aftermath of the explosion but he was grabbed from behind. Tsunade stood behind him grabbing him and preventing him from going any further)

Tsunade: "Neji don't it's too dangerous to go in there… We have to wait, I'm sure Lee got away before the detonation…" (Tsunade couldn't continue from what she had see that explosion would have killed him for sure) _Why can I never stop these kinds of things before it's too late! Why can't I protect my own village!!!_

Neji: "Lady Hokage I must know if there is a chance he survived! I have to see for myself! I…" (Neji stops mid sentence, he spots Kunaro two building over laughing insanely holding a scorched leaf headband)

Neji: "YOU!!!" (Neji broke free of Tsunade's grip, ripping his clothing, and dashed at a dangerous speed directly at Kunaro with murderous intent)

Kunaro: "I think I'll hang your friend's headband on my wall!!!" (Neji kicked at his head, Kunaro ducked swiping at Neji's other leg. Neji did a cartwheel smashing his palm into Kunaro's forehead, Kunaro stumbled backwards trying to regain his balance, but Neji was upon him repeatedly slamming his damaged palms into Kunaro's face and body.)

(Neji was in a blind rage, he couldn't stop himself, he just kept hitting Kunaro anywhere he could with tears filling his eyes)

Kunaro: "I told you its pointless your attacks can't hurt me." (Neji's hands were slowly burning from Kunaro's Ryugan turning his attacks into fire that burned his skin, but Neji couldn't feel anything. Neji finally set aside his Hyuuga taijutsu and punched Kunaro in the face breaking his nose and knocking him back)

Kunaro: "Oh? Well now I'd better get serious! Hahahahaha!!!" (Kunaro drew his katana and charged at Neji swinging at his chest. Neji dodged to the side, kicked Kunaro in the throat and slammed his fist into the side of his head. Kunaro used the momentum of Neji's strike to spin around and cut open Neji's gut.)

Kunaro: "HA! Now you die!!!" (Kunaro raised his sword let out a scream and began to bring it down on Neji. Suddenly Kunaro found Tsunade's fist buried in his face, Kunaro felt his bones in his face shatter and his neck let out a sickening crack before his body was thrown into the ground by the vicious blow)

Tsunade: "Did you think I'd let that happen you idiot!? Neji you are going to the hospital now!" (Tsunade gently scooped up Neji in her arms)

Neji: (coughing up blood) "Ugh… Lady Hokage please find Lee… we have lost enough of our comrades." (Neji's body was suffering heavily from his internal injuries due to Kunaro's Ryugan)

Tsunade: "Don't worry I'll find him and send him to the same room as you… even though you will already be sharing a room with Kakashi and Guy." (Tsunade suddenly seemed in pain) _They too suffered at the hands of this renegade! Clearly he was hiding his skills from us…I was under the impression that he was an average Chunin._

Neji: "Kakashi and Guy sensei are injured as well? 'Cough' Ugh! We have to hurry to the hospital I can feel this jutsu eating away at my body and chakra…" (Tsunade set Neji down, placed her hands over his chest, and began healing his body)

Tsunade: "That should neutralize his jutsu and make you feel a lot better. We can treat you better at the hospital." (Tsunade picked Neji up again and was about the head towards the hospital when a loud raspy laughing was heard)

Kunaro: (in a suffocating raspy voice) "Heheheheh! You think I'm finished I still have precious minutes left to finish off this village! And the bitches go… BOOM!!!" (He performed a head seal while still laying face up on the ground… Two loud explosions erupted from the Hokage tower and the hospital; shockwaves sent the wind into a short lived frenzy and infernos escaped into the night sky)

Tsunade: "You little shit!!!" (Tsunade dashed over to where Kunaro lay laughing and thrust her foot into his skull caving in his forehead and spraying blood all over)

Neji: "Is this it? Does the leaf village end tonight…?" (Neji lay on the ground remembering the time he spent with Lee, Tenten, Guy sensei, and the others. Tsunade watched as leaf shinobi fought noble against the invading army which was still advancing, she noticed a small smoking hand reaching up out of some rubble)

Tsunade:_ could that be Lee!!! There is no way he survived that blast! _"Neji I think Lee may still be alive! I can see his hand!" (Still holding Neji began to run towards the rubble)

Neji: "Lady Hokage please hurry! Don't worry about me just save Lee! HOLD ON LEE WE'RE COMING!!!" (Neji fought his way out of Tsunade's grip and started running towards the half buried Lee. Tsunade and Neji dug Lee out of the rubble and began checking him for injuries. Not surprisingly he was unconscious, however he only suffered from bruises and bad burns over most of his body. Tsunade performed a small healing jutsu to prevent his burns from getting infected or worse)

(Another surprising event was unfolding in the distance… Tsunade saw Shizune and the medical corps along with hundreds of injured shinobi making a defensive perimeter)

Tsunade: _oh thank every god in existence!!! _"Neji!!! Look they must of evacuated the hospital before it exploded! Come on that's where we are headed." (She picked up Lee and they ran through the carnage of the battle below keeping Lee out of harms way and attacking whoever she could, they finally broke through the battle and were at the edge of the forest where Shizune had secured a perimeter)

Shizune: (running over from a group of medical ninja) "Lady Tsunade! The Anbu had us clear the hospital, they said they couldn't remove the seal and it had the potential to destroy the entire building! They were right did you see what it did to both the hospital and the Hokage tower!"

Tsunade: "No I was some place else. Good work with the evacuation, take Neji and Lee and make sure they get treated, then… I-I can't believe I'm saying this! Then prepare to evacuate the leaf village…"(Shizune looked as if she was hit by a hammer, Sakura jumped out from a tree, landing right in front of Tsunade her eyes full of pain and confusion)

Sakura: "WHAT!!! Lady Tsunade you must be joking! We are still fighting the enemy, we still have a chance to turn it around!" _No! We can't let them have our home, where will we go? How will we survive? What is going on!!! _(Sakura's eyes started to tear up and she began to shake uncontrollably)

Tsunade: "Listen I know it won't be easy but I won't lose any more of our shinobi… this is the best course of action. (Everyone was silent, no one could believe what was happening) "I'm going to save as many people as possible… when I get back prepare to leave…"

Shizune: "Wait Lady Tsunade! There is something you should know… Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga have been abducted by the Akatsuki!

……………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter End**

A bit longer this time. It was going to be longer but I decided this was a good place to end.

Let me explain a bit about Kunaro… Kunaro is a spy for an S-ranked criminal organization whose name I can't reveal yet. Kunaro is completely bloodthirsty, not very loyal to anyone but himself, and a bit crazy at times. He is a strong fire style user-

His Destructive Leaf Seal is a Bomb-like fire style jutsu that detonates upon the use of a unique chakra signature that is given off by his body or his Ryugan.

His Kekkei Genkai Ryugan allows his to manipulate fire and even turn other's chakra into fire that can spread and eventually cook them from the inside.

Don't worry the following chapters will almost always center on Itachi and Hinata. Also the next chapter is the one described in the summery.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again everyone I'm sorry I took so long to update but I had like three projects due this week so I've been focused on them for quite a bit… first off I would like to announce that the chapters after this one will slow down, action-wise. There will still be action but not as much.

I would like to personally thank the people who took the time to review my story!!! I am not able to reply directly due to my busy schedule but I will always make time in my story to answer questions and comment on the reviews;

To Raijykei: Thank you for the kind reviews! I will do my best not to disappoint you.

To Makura Moderski: My fight scenes are one of the top things I worked on during this entire story so I'm glad all that work paid off!

To Shadow Prince Asce: I know the play like script is a little… well uncreative/annoying however I can't write stories using normal methods… it just looks too messy for my tastes. I'm glad that you were able to enjoy my story despite that! I will do my best to improve my story even more!!!

To Rimas: Thanks I hope you enjoy the story as it progresses! Trust me it gets much better!

Okay everyone this is the chapter described in my summery. This chapter is all about Itachi and Hinata and the events that unfold. For those of you who don't know my favorite character is Itachi so fights with him may be a bit one sided (but I'll try to mix it up and not make Itachi all powerful). I'll try my best to capture every character as they are in the show so let me know if you see any excessive OOC. Please note there will be some OOC as this is fan-fiction…

This Chapter has very mature themes in it (you'll see)! Other than that I hope you enjoy this latest Update.

**Chapter 3: Betrayal**

**Outside The Leaf Village**

(The forest was swarming with the shinobi who were invading Konoha. Two figures remained unseen until the shinobi disappeared)

Itachi: _hmmm Orochimaru has good timing. Though why do I get the feeling this has nothing to do with him? _(Itachi and Hinata sat perched in a tree waiting until Itachi signaled it was safe to move) "Keep close. I wouldn't want to have to hurt you…"

Hinata: "W-Why won't you just l-let me go? No one will be c-chasing you in all this c-confusion!?"(Hinata reluctantly followed Itachi further into the woods; the only thing that drove her now was her instinct to survive and her will to see Naruto) _Itachi will eventually meet up with his partner and Naruto is sure to be there! Then I can show him how strong I've become by saving him! Then maybe he'll-_

Itachi: _This girl has changed quite a bit… she has become less shy and much braver. Fifteen minutes ago she could hardly stand just from the sight of me. Now she is questioning my actions…_ "Just a bit further and you shall be free…" (Itachi got a small feeling of danger in the back of his head, he could feel something was wrong… someone was waiting and he wasn't Akatsuki, at least not anymore…)

(As Hinata and Itachi landed they both could feel his presence, Itachi drew his kunai and tensed his body preparing to fight. Hinata began to shiver and look around)

Orochimaru: "Well well if it isn't Itachi Uchiha… Oh! And what is this? Hinata Hyuuga I never would have guessed that Hinata interested the Akatsuki. Or is it for you own **pleasure**?" (Orochimaru let out a vicious laugh as though he'd won a great battle of words)

Itachi: "She is a hostage whom I have no further need of… However I have questions for you." (Itachi and Orochimaru stood in a deadly still position staring directly at one another)

Hinata: (Hinata winced as she listened not only to Orochimaru's dirty joke, but also from the way they spoke of her as an object) "I-I'm a p-person you know…" (Both shinobi broke their stares apart to direct menacing glares into Hinata's skull.) _Oh god they're going to kill me!!!_

Itachi: (he now made up his mind to ignore the girl and returned to stare at Orochimaru who did the same) "Where did you get these forces? They don't seem to be your average shinobi."

Orochimaru: "Hmmm you mean they aren't with the Akatsuki? I was under the impression that you had attacked the village to get Naruto…" _amusing… is there another player in this little game? Heh I can't wait to meet the mastermind!_

Itachi: "No we've already accomplished that goal before they showed up… hmmm then what do you want with me Orochimaru? You would not be here without a purpose… nor would you have brought 75 sound shinobi with you."

Orochimaru: "As expected you already found them out… Very well come out…" (Suddenly 75 shinobi appeared creating a wide perimeter around Itachi and Hinata) "Even you can't hope to defeat me while fighting my elite sound shinobi! So I suggest you listen to my **request**." _The longer this takes the more off track my plan my plan gets… these rogues can destroy the village for me while I obtain more power!!!_

Itachi: "You're a fool… however I believe I already asked what you want with me so stop wasting my time." (Itachi now seemed to be getting very irritated and seemed to be suffering from some kind of pain)

Orochimaru: (Orochimaru smiled wickedly pointed directly at Hinata) "Not you. I want that girl!"

(Itachi looked slightly surprised for half a second. Hinata's eyes filled with fear and she couldn't stop shaking. She latched on to something for support…)

Itachi: (he looked down at Hinata who had in her fear grabbed hold of his left arm and wouldn't let go) "Get off…" (Hinata made a frightened sound and backed away from Itachi slightly) "Now what do you want with her?"

Orochimaru: "Isn't it obvious? I want the Byakugan." (Orochimaru seemed to be enjoying himself as if he was building himself up for some grand finale)

Hinata: "WAIT!!! Don't y-you already have Sasuke? I thought t-that y-you wanted h-his power and the s-s-Sharingan!?" _what is going on here? Why is this happening? I-it's not fair!_

Orochimaru: (He looked slightly agitated that she dared speak to him so disrespectfully, but smiled devilishly) "Hinata girl… I want both the Sharingan and the Byakugan! Heheheh. I bet you are wondering how that is possible so let me save you the breath of you asking it. Once you hand her over to me Itachi. I will give her to Sasuke who will **impregnate her**!!!" (Orochimaru broke off into a short fit of laughter before a loud scream from Hinata nearly gave him a heart attack)

Hinata: "WHAAAAAT!!!!!! N-n-no y-you can't b-be serious! S-Sasuke wouldn't do t-t-that… w-would he?" _oh god oh god this isn't happening not all in one day! Not like this! I-I won't, I-I can't!_

Itachi: (Even Itachi was a little shaken up but one could only tell if they looked very close into his eyes which isn't a good idea in the first place) "I doubt my little brother will agree to your scheme nor do I agree to hand her over…" (Hinata gasped and Orochimaru was a little taken back)

Orochimaru: "What? You won't give her up? What do you care what I do with someone who means nothing to you!? Very well once I kill you I will eventually take Sasuke's body and impregnate the girl myself! Then once the child has grown strong under my **care** I'll take that body for my own! Then I will have both the Dohjutsu! And you will not stand in my way Itachi!!!" (Orochimaru signals the shinobi to attack while he draws his Kusunagi from his mouth)

Itachi: "Hinata take care of the grunts…" (Itachi disappeared in a flash and reappeared beside Orochimaru. Hinata remained stunned and rooted in place unable to comprehend the situation she was part of)

Hinata: _w-what just happened??? Is-is Itachi-san fighting Orochimaru to keep me safe??? I-I don't understand…No! I must fight or I'll be killed! I'll find out his reasoning later…and maybe get Naruto as well! _"Byakugan!" (Hinata pivots in place and slams her palms in the face of a cocky shinobi who, with astonishing slowness, attempted to attack her. He was sent tumbling back into another shinobi who in turn slammed into a tree.)

Sound Shinobi: "DAMN! Okay no more playtime, get serious people!" (Ten shinobi rushed Hinata from every direction while the others performed handsigns)

Hinata: "Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms Guard!"(Hinata began weaving her chakra in all directions intercepting the shinobi and tossing them away leaving actual open wounds in their flesh just from the force)

(Ten more shinobi rushed in only to be completely obliterated by Hinata's agile dodging counter attacks, Two tried to carve her into pieces with katanas but she dodged swiftly and slammed her palm into one's face and spinning around caught the other one with a kick to the chin. Five more rushed in with bare hands and were hit with a barrage of hits that devastated their chakra networks causing death, the three remaining jumped at her with a barrage of kunai. Hinata began her Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms Guard once again blocking all the kunai and actually tearing the approaching shinobi apart. Hinata winced at the carnage she couldn't believe she caused.)

(Blood specks covered the trees and the space where Hinata stood focused and determined. Twenty more sound shinobi rushed in to attack this time throwing multiple kunai ahead of their attack at incredible speed. Hinata dodged every kunai since there was no time to use her jutsu, however the relentless never ending attacks of the shinobi got through her guard. Each supersonic blow brought Hinata to her knees, slammed her to the ground, or tossed her in the air a few feet)

(An uppercut caught her right in her stomach knocking the air right out of her. The shinobi laughed and brought his foot up to kick her in the face. Hinata barely managed to dodge this and spin into a kick aimed at the shinobi. He caught the kick and three other shinobi kicked her in the same area, directly in the ribs. Hinata let out a loud cry of pain as she heard her ribs crack and break.)

Hinata: "N-Naruto… urgh!!!" (The shinobi stood around her preparing to tie her up so she couldn't move, Not that she could fight with those broken ribs anyway.)

Itachi: (He watched this scene unfold while trying to fight off Orochimaru and some of the goons who had decided to ignore Hinata and fight him) "Hmph… Guess it can't be helped. Mangekyo Sharingan, Tsukuyomi…" (Itachi managed to catch Orochimaru in the jutsu only because he had grabbed him by the tongue and kicked him in the stomach. Itachi split into several clones who began to systematically take out what was left of the sound shinobi.)

Hinata: "W-why are you helping me?" (Itachi didn't answer, he picked her up softly and then in spite of his efforts to not cause her pain he ran at a very fast pace that felt as if he was stomping on her ribs) "I-Itachi-san please slow down! Ugh! My ribs are cracked!!!"

Itachi: (Itachi had a look of absolute fury on his face for almost a complete second before it disappeared) "Do you think I am stupid? I can tell they are cracked. You have slowed me down enough… I should've left you to Orochimaru…" _why did I do that? Why didn't I simply give her up and be on my way? Hmmm…_

Hinata: "I-I'm sorry… Th-thank you for helping me Itachi-san." (Hinata did her best to ignore the growing pain in her ribs and the several bruises she knew she had.)

(Itachi seemed to become less tense and slowed his pace, to Hinata's appreciation, after what seemed like hours Itachi abruptly halted in the middle of a clearing)

Hinata: "Why did you stop? Oh! I guess this is where I leave…" (Hinata's voice betrayed her, it shook with fear and longing.)

Itachi: (with raised eyebrows he stared at her inquisitively) "You don't wish to be free? What inspired this change of heart Hyuuga?"

Hinata: (Hinata gathered up her courage and looked Itachi directly into his eyes, which were devoid of his usual Sharingan,) "O-Orochimaru h-he's…"

Itachi: "Stop that insufferable stuttering… you are strange to think that I, your enemy would protect you." (Itachi seemed to become irritated once again and just before Hinata spoke they were both surrounded by the other members of the Akatsuki)

Kisame: (with a fiendish grin he approached Itachi, however just before he reached him he pointed at Hinata) "I though you were gonna ditch that girl before you got to the rendezvous point? What the hell could have changed your mind?" (Kisame's smirk turned into a frown when his question went unanswered. Several seconds of silence passed before finally Pain/leader-sama spoke)

Pain: "Itachi why is she here…? I told you no outsiders, you know the importance of secrecy do you not…?" (Itachi and Pain stared at each other for a short moment as if communicating through telepathy; Itachi avoided answering the question and instead with cold authority asked Kisame a question)

Itachi: "Kisame… where is Naruto Uzumaki?" (Kisame seemed disturbed that Itachi would ignore leader-sama) "Kisame the boy now so we can continue our conversation elsewhere."

Pain: "Itachi Uchiha… I asked you a question. Answer it!" (Pain seemed to be changing into a more aggressive position as if he intended physical pain if Itachi ignored him this time)

Itachi: "She is here by circumstance… I ran into Orochimaru. I used the girl to hold off the reinforcements and in the process she was injured and I was able to flee… I was not able to defeat Orochimaru and I figured it would be handy to have help, even if she is injured, should he catch up to me… that is my reason Leader-Sama" (The entire group was silent as if analyzing his story piece by piece. Although he didn't show it, Itachi was nervous, while he didn't tell any lies in his story he knew his actions at the time were not like his usual ones)

Tobi: "Wow! That is the longest I've ever heard Itachi talk!" (Kisame laughed loud and right in Itachi's ears)

Kisame: "You know… he's right! It's a challenge to get you to do more than grunt in response at times…"

Hinata: (she had been scared speechless for over 5 minutes now. She had nervously hung in Itachi's arms the entire time scanning over everyone in the area. Each one looked murderous and severely dangerous; she knew if she made herself known they would probably kill her. However she couldn't help herself and mouth automatically spoke) "…Where is Naruto?"

(All eyes were on her except for Itachi's who seemed to remember his previous inquiry)

Itachi: (his eyes cold as ice he stared at Kisame) "Indeed… Where is Naruto Uzumaki? Kisame?"

(All eyes shifted from Hinata to Itachi as Kisame tensed and slowly began to speak)

Kisame: "Heheheh. There's been a change of plans Itachi…" (Itachi's eyes widened and his lips curled into a snarl)

Itachi: "What do you mean a change of plans?" (Itachi spoke these words in a venomous hiss)

Pain: "You have reached the end of your usefulness to us. We have Naruto safely stored away however for a different purpose than what was originally planned…"

Itachi: (Itachi's eyes grew weary but his body remained tense as ever) "So… what is our next move?"

Pain: "You need not worry about that…you will not be included in our revolution Itachi…" (At the end of this line Kisame who was closest drew his blade and swung it with blinding speed at Itachi's midsection)

(Itachi's eyes widened as Itachi managed to jump backwards to avoid the blow, however Hidan was immediately in his face swinging his deadly 3-headed scythe aiming for Itachi's head. Itachi ducked and froze as he heard Hinata's scream of agony, he had forgotten about the injured girl in his arms.)

Itachi: "Damn! I can't fight with you in my arms!" (Itachi just dodged Hidan's scythe by inches and had no choice but to dash out of the way of Kisame's strike. Itachi was thrown backwards as an explosion just a few feet away nearly killed him and the other two. Itachi landed on his feet and pivoted to avoid another exploding clay bird. It exploded next to Kisame and Tobi sending Tobi flying through some trees and kisame towards Itachi who gripping Hinata with one hand slammed his fist into Kisame's face shattering his Akatsuki ring before he kicked him into Sasori who was preparing to attack.)

Hidan: "Damn Deidara! Watch where you blow shit up! You might kill Kisame!" (Hidan laughed as he dashed towards Itachi and swung for his legs, Itachi jumped just as Hidan expected… Suddenly a blast of fire connected with Itachi's chest creating a massive explosion. Hidan was blow a good twenty feet away through several trees and into a boulder. He slowly got up and began pulling giant splinters of wood out of his body) "Ha-ha! Good job Kakuzu! No surviving that you piece of shit!"

Kakuzu: "Shut up you idiot! He got away…" (Hidan looked at Kakuzu with an expression of shock) "It was a clone…"

Pain: "Enough… he's not important. Hidan. Kakuzu. Go get Tobi and retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru."

Hidan/Kakuzu: "Understood Leader-Sama." (The immortal duo disappeared immediately)

Pain: "Deidara you and Sasori go and secure the leaf village." (They both nodded and disappeared without question) "The rest of you… come with me." (Pain started to walk out of the clearing and into the forest away from the leaf village, the remaining members followed silently)

**Deep in the Forest**

(Itachi had been running at full speed ignoring Hinata's cries of pain for over 30 minutes. His Sharingan was now active in his eyes and he occasionally glanced back to see if they were being followed.)

Itachi: _what is going on here! Why would they suddenly decide they no longer needed me!? Is it because of my condition or my recent actions? Surely one slip up wouldn't equal execution… I don't sense them following me._ (Finally Itachi felt it safe to stop, Itachi's shirt was drenched in blood, his Akatsuki cloak had been destroyed by Deidara's explosives, Itachi was not bleeding so he knew the source was Hinata. Sure enough she was unconscious and bleeding profusely out of her mouth.)

Itachi: "Hmph… maybe I should let her die… no I may need her for a while. I need to find a medic or at least someplace to shelter her." (Suddenly a group of rogue ninja surrounded the two of them. There were 5 of them, 2 girls and 3 guys)

Female Rogue Shinobi: "Hey! She looks hurt… need any help?" (Itachi glared at the entire group, he let out a sigh)

Itachi: "Why would you want to help us…?" (Itachi seemed to turn the question into more of a pessimist statement which was greatly powered by his emotionless attitude)

Male Rogue Shinobi: "We unlike other rogues help comrades out." (At Itachi's confused look he pointed to Hinata's headband)

Itachi: (He glanced over at Hinata's headband and smirked, there was a deep gash across the leaf symbol on her headband) _this must be a sign from above…a bit cruel to this girl don't you think… now I need to plan this out to not end in my death or disaster for this girl. _"Very well. Thank you for your assistance."

(The group began to work on Hinata, they took her jacket off and began to use varying medical jutsu and professional methods. Late into the night one of the rogues approached Itachi…)

Female Rogue Shinobi: "She'll be completely better by tomorrow, however she won't be awake until then so get some rest." (Itachi nodded and propped up against a tree.)

Female Rogue Shinobi: "You haven't been rogue for long have you? Here you're lucky I brought an extra sleeping bag…" (She rummaged through her pack of supplies and tossed a rolled up sleeping bag to Itachi)

Itachi: _grrrr she thinks I'm a novice… petty roaming runts. I guess I should deal with this until I pick up proper supplies for this __new__ life. _"Thank you… we recently lost all our supplies in a battle." (Itachi unrolled the sleeping bag and climbed inside, however he proceeded to stare at the moon as its light shined on his face)

Female Rogue Shinobi: _wow he actually looks sexy as hell in this light! I hope that girl is just a friend…_ "Well whatever… welcome to our little group. I hope you'll stay with us for a while at least." (She climbed in her own bag and rolled over to sleep)

Itachi: _Hmmm…! I wonder how Hinata will react to this situation… and more importantly to my little proposal… moon begone and let the next day shine bright for my future…for once at least. _

**Chapter End**

So strange turn of events right? I admit there is OOC in this chapter. What do you think of Orochimaru's wicked scheme? Trust me you have heard the last of it! I know there was little dialogue from Hinata in these last few chapters… but I promise that is soon to change in the next chapters.

And I hope you can understand she spoke little due to the quick changes in the events around her; kidnapped by Itachi, threatened to be raped by Orochimaru, meeting every member of the Akatsuki, and speaking with broken ribs brings terrible pain as well. Just thought I'd clear that up…

Next Chapter is more dialogue than action but, expect there to be interesting conversations among other surprising events… Any advice for spicing up my dialogue will be greatly appreciated!!!

WARNING I AM AN EVIL PERSON!!! You shall see…


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I've been working hard over spring break to bring you as many updates as possible. This chapter should have much better dialogue than the last few, but I'm taking the advice of one of my very helpful reviewers and I'm not going to make everything overdramatic… This scene has very little fighting action in it, however it does have a few plot twists that should surprise a couple people.

As always I'll try to keep everyone in character as much as possible, but some OOC should be expected as the characters do change over time and it's a fan-fic so go easy on me. I hope you enjoy this latest update and remember it only helps me improve if you review.

WARNING: I'm a very evil person…

**Chapter 4: Torment**

(The night has passed… Hinata lay in a sleeping bag just stirring from her rest; the sun shines brightly through the trees as if they weren't there, the leaves dance around the clearing from a light breeze)

Hinata: (Hinata opens her eyes and squeezes them shut immediately as the sun blinds her. She slowly opens them so they adjust to the light, she sits up slightly still slightly drowsy) "Hmmmm… Wait!" (Hinata jumps up and immediately gets tangled in the sleeping bag and falls flat on her face) "OW! W-where am I?" (Soft laughter rings out from behind Hinata, she rolls over to see who was laughing at her and sees Itachi and another Shinobi who is laughing and holding his side as if he was in pain)

Hinata: "Stop laughing! I-Itachi-san where are we? What happened? And who is that!?" (Hinata lay on her back with a slightly angry look on her face as she points at the laughing shinobi)

Itachi: (Itachi stood looking at Hinata with raised eyebrows) "Hmmm… how should I answer? We are in the middle of the forest. We are dead obviously, and this is the grim reaper…" (Itachi's voice and face were devoid of any emotion and he said each word with a grave serious tone)

Hinata: (At that she climbs out the sleeping bag, gets to her feet in one furious motion and stomps off into the forest letting out a 'hmph' as she left) _stupid Itachi-san and his stupid laughing friend! Grrrr! I don't even know where I'm going but I need to get away from him or I'll go crazy!_

Female Rogue Shinobi: "Hey Hinata! Where are you off to? It's not smart to wander off into the woods alone! There are hunter ninja out there remember?" (The strange brunette jumped out of a tree and had landed right in front of Hinata)

Hinata: "Wha? W-Who are you? How do you know my n-name? And w-why would I have to worry about hunter ninja?" (Hinata glanced at the girl's headband, it was a leaf headband with a slash through the symbol. Hinata then examined the girl herself. She had long brown hair, some kind of tattoo around her right eye, and she wore a small jacket and a skirt with leather under-leggings)

Runa: "Right, I'm Runa. The idiot back at camp is Nitetsu, and the other 3 are out on a search for our lost friend…" (Runa looked pained at the mention of her lost friend, but quickly shook it off and looked determined) "Oh and Itachi told us about you…"

Hinata: "O-Oh that explains that, but why s-should I worry about hunter ninja? You are the-" (Hinata was cut off as Itachi flew by at incredible speed lanking her off the ground and carrying her into the forest)

Itachi: (he held his hand over her mouth to stifle her screams and held her still with his free hand using a tree to help) "Be Quiet… Now listen to me while I explain everything that happened. Understood?" (Hinata struggled for a short time then finally relented and shook her head in agreement)

Itachi: "Good…" (Itachi removed himself and allowed her to get away from the tree) "Now what do you remember?"

Hinata: "T-The last thing I remember was you talking with the other Akatsuki a-and then they attacked you a-and I passed out from the pain of my ribs…"

Itachi: "Fine. After that I ran from the battle and got as far away as possible. I was about to look for shelter and a place to treat your wounds however that group of rogue shinobi showed up and offered to help…" (Itachi paused here and seemed to lose focus, his eyes turned a faded gray/black color, Hinata did not seem to notice however and began to speak)

Hinata: "O-Okay that explains how my injuries are healed… I-Itachi-san? W-What's wrong?" (Hinata reached out with one of her hands and nudged his shoulder with it. Itachi started coughing wildly spewing blood all over his hand that covered his mouth. Hinata watched in horror as he tried to control himself) "Itachi-san!!! What's wrong!?"

Itachi: (the coughing reduced in violence but continued slightly. Itachi spoke in a hoarse voice) "W-wait here…"

(Itachi vanished leaving Hinata shaking in place not wanting to leave the spot but not knowing what she should do. Blood dripped off her headband and on the ground; Hinata took it off and started to clean it until she noticed the scar through the leaf symbol.)

Hinata: (Her eyes grew large and tears began to well in her eyes) "No! Itachi-san wouldn't do that! I-I…" (Hinata began to recall the terrible deeds that everyone said Itachi did; his slaughter of his own family, the torment of his own brother, his attempts to capture Naruto for the Akatsuki, and other terrible deeds.) "T-this just seems beneath him… why would he scar my headband like this? W-What purpose would it serve?"

Itachi: "So you found out did you…?" (Itachi walked into the clearing and stared directly at her as if expecting something)

Hinata: "S-So it's true? Why? I-I won't help you with w-whatever it is you are trying to do!" (Hinata held the headband tightly in her grip and stared directly into his eyes, a big mistake…)

Itachi: "Mangekyo Sharingan Tsukuyomi…" (Hinata gasped as the sky turned red and the world turned discolored, an ominous moon hung in the sky. Hinata was chained to the ground and a short distance away strapped to 2 different walls were Naruto and Hinata's sister Hanabi)

Itachi: "I control everything in this world… for the next 72 hours I will make you wish you were never born…"

Hinata: "W-What's happening? N-Naruto, H-Hanabi! A-are you Okay!?" (Naruto looked up and stared at Hinata with determination in his eyes)

Naruto: "Don't worry Hinata! I'll get you and your sister out of here I promise!" (Itachi appeared in front of Naruto and impaled him with a katana) "AAARRRRGHHHH!"

Hanabi: "Leave him alone you bully! Let me down from here and I'll teach you a lesson!" (As Hinata watched in horror, Itachi stabbed Hanabi through the chest causing a spasm of pain through her body and releasing a loud scream of pure agony)

Hinata: (tears were now covering the better part of her face as her tear ducts were working in triple overtime) "NO!!!!! Stop hurting them!" (Hinata was screaming at the top of her lungs so loud it hurt)

Itachi: "You must choose…choose which one will die and which one will live…!" (Itachi glared at Hinata with his Mangekyo blazing) "If you don't choose… I'll torture them every 5 minutes you don't answer…"

Hinata: (tears streamed down her face while her body trembled with pain and fear, her voice was shaking and choked) "I-I-I can't… I won't l-let you! G-Get away from them!" (Hinata struggled in vain to break the chains and attack Itachi.)

Itachi: (He stood with a malicious grin on his face and turned back to Naruto and Hanabi) "Wrong answer Hinata…" (Itachi stabbed them both with two different swords and left them in both of their chests) "You have another 4 minutes and 45 seconds to choose, and answer correctly this time…" (Naruto and Hanabi both writhed in pain and both their screams pierced Hinata's ears, but more importantly they shattered her heart)

Hinata: "Naruto… Hanabi… I-I'm sorry I can't do anything!" _I can't choose between the boy I love and my little sister. I won't, I-I can't. _"Itachi please stop!!! I-I'll help you with whatever it is you want!" (Itachi looked at Hinata for a minute then turned back to Naruto and Hanabi)

Itachi: "I want you to choose…" (Hinata screamed as Itachi ripped the sword out of Naruto's chest and thrust it into his leg. He then ripped Hanabi's chest open even more by forcing the sword in her lower into her stomach.) "Now! Choose! Or they continue to suffer…I won't let them die until you choose…"

Naruto: (Naruto's body was shaking badly and his wounds spilled impossible amounts of blood) "H-Hinata! Urgh! Save Hanabi and yourself! Don't let her suffer anymore…please just go!" (Hinata's tears streamed faster and more furiously engulfing her face entirely)

Hinata: "Naruto… I don't want t-to leave you! I-I want to save you…" (Hinata looked into the blond kid's eyes which were glazed over with pain)

Naruto: "Don't worry… I-I just want to get you and your sister out of here…" (Naruto had tears running down his face as well. He groaned in pain and barely managed to hiss out his next words) "Just bring Sasuke back to Konoha for me, and tell Sakura… that I love her…"

Hinata: (at these last words her heart was torn and broken into innumerable pieces)_ I can't kill Naruto he-he may not love me as I love him…but he does love someone! But I can't kill Hanabi either, I love her and so does my father she's too young! I-I… _

Itachi: "Another 5 minutes are up…" (He began to turn around but stopped at Hinata's scream) "Yes?"

Hinata: "I-I…I c-choose N-Naruto to…. D-d-die…" _NO! What am I doing I just killed him!!! I'll never see him again! He'll never walk, talk, or do anything ever again!!! _(Hinata's tears ran dry for she had no more left. She began to squirm trying to get free and stop what would happen)

Itachi: "Naruto Uzumaki… you are sentenced to death…by Hinata Hyuuga…" (Itachi smiled wickedly and turned around and slowly began pushing the sword through Naruto's head, giving Naruto an entire minute of agony that escaped through his mouth. Mostly it was screams of pure pain, but some of it was choked gurgling that was probably attempted speech. Hinata screamed as if she was in just as much agony and struggled against the chains that were binding her to the point where the chain actually cut wounds into her flesh)

Hinata: (she was bleeding and panting wildly. Her muscles ached and her eyes stung trying to expel tears she no longer had.) "N-now… let us go…"

Itachi: "You seem broken Hinata. Do you want to kill me or do you want to die?" (Hinata was released from her chains. She was still shaking and barely managed to stay standing… in her hands appeared a blade identical to the blade that killed Naruto.)

Hinata: (Her voice usually so timid and quiet now shook with pure rage.) "Itachi… I'll kill you!" (Hinata rushed at Itachi in a blind rage and swung the sword directly for his head, metal bit into bone and blood spewed, covering Hinata's face. Hinata wiped the blood away and dropped the blade in shock… she saw where the blade had made its mark and stared in horror at Hanabi's decapitated body that dangled limply on the wall with blood still pouring out her neck)

Hinata: "N-n-no!!! I-I… I… NO! I didn't! I saw Itachi right here! Why are you doing this to me!?" (Hinata collapsed on the ground and curled into a ball shaking wildly and sobbing uncontrollably)

**In The Real World:**

(Itachi returned to the clearing to find Hinata on the ground and some strange shinobi standing over her holding her in a Genjutsu. Itachi wasted no time in dispelling the Genjutsu with a single handsign; he threw a kunai at the same time which found its mark in the Shinobi's neck, after which he kicked him into a tree and stabbed him in the face with another kunai. He glanced over at Hinata's unconscious body)

Itachi: 'sigh' "This girl is always getting into trouble… I wonder how much damage was done to her mind with that Genjutsu…" (Itachi scooped her up gently and began to walk back to the camp)

(After 20 minutes they reached the camp. The entire group was gathered around the campfire)

Runa: "Hey what happened to her?" (The group turned their head to look at Itachi who placed Hinata inside a sleeping bag)

Itachi: "Genjutsu…" (Itachi walked over to a tree and sat down to wait until she woke up)

Runa: "Oh… Well she should be alright then as long as she's not still in it." (Runa walked over to Hinata and wiped some sweat off her forehead) "Or not… Itachi! She must have been hit by a powerful Genjutsu! She's sweating and crying over here!"

Itachi: "Hmph… she'll be fine, I control one of the most powerful Genjutsu known to the shinobi world, and she is nowhere near showing any life threatening signs of Genjutsu damage…" (Itachi did not move from the spot at all, Runa finished wiping Hinata's forehead, after which she walked over to her group and sat down)

(The other female in the group got up and walked over to Itachi, who looked in the opposite direction. She proceeded to sat down next to him)

Hime: "Hi… you can call me Hime. Everyone else does anyway. So are you and that girl over there dating?" (Itachi shifted uncomfortably and looked into Hime's blue eyes)

Itachi: "No… we're more like two people with similar goals. More like partners." (Itachi noticed Hime's excitement at his response, he knew she liked him but he didn't have any time to waste on women right now. Hime was busty, with long beautiful blond hair and big soul enchanting eyes yes… but those kinds of things weren't very important to Itachi)

Hime: "Well then I guess she wouldn't mind if we went off somewhere alone… just for a little training hehe!" (That laugh brought a migraine right to Itachi's brain and sparked some very dark emotions that he usually kept hidden)

Itachi: (Itachi could feel his blood boil and knew he wouldn't be able to control himself) "…Fuck off!" (Hime looked absolutely stunned at Itachi's tone which threatened her very existence if she didn't get the message)

Hime: "O-okay t-then… I-I'll just go r-relax over there" (Her voice shook along with her body as she backed away from Itachi slowly, as if he would kill her if she moved too fast)

Itachi: "Don't bother me again…" (As Itachi said this 2 kunai were suddenly lodged in his throat and Hinata's palm smashed his face into a tree. Itachi's body disappeared in a puff of smoke.)

Hinata: "Itachi!!! Come out! I-I…" (Hinata's face was consumed with fury and at the same time a deep sadness. Itachi could not help but think of Sasuke when he looked at her expression, Sasuke always wore that face…)

Itachi: (He appeared behind Hinata and held her hands above her head) "Hinata calm down… you were caught in a Genjutsu."

Hinata: "You creep let me go! How could you do all those things?!" (Hinata continued to struggle as he analyzed her ranting, he came to the solid conclusion that the shinobi had masqueraded as him when he went to treat his illness in the forest, and had tortured her)

Itachi: "Hinata that was not me… I returned to find a shinobi holding you in a Genjutsu. I killed him and brought you back here… Someone was trying to set you against me, likely Orochimaru…" (At this Hinata stopped struggling, she waited until Itachi released her arms and fell to the ground crying. Itachi bent down and scooped her up, he took her back into the woods for more privacy.)

Itachi: "Hinata I must know what happened…" (Itachi set Hinata down and sat down next to her. She looked at Itachi with eyes that filled with tears. She began crying and grabbed onto Itachi crying into his chest. Itachi shifted uncomfortably but then gave in and allowed her to continue crying. He lightly stroked her head to try to calm her down) _what am I doing! Why am I comforting this girl?! Wait… that's simple…the faster she calms down the faster I get answers…hmph_

Hinata: (Itachi continued to hold her and stroke her head. Eventually Hinata immerged from the depths of Itachi's now drenched shirt. She looked mildly embarrassed.) "I-I'm sorry Itachi-san I just…It was just too much to hold in. Y-You… I mean the guy w-who looked like you put me into a G-Genjutsu world where the s-sky was red and the c-colors were strange, and the m-moon was strange too… 'Sigh' Naruto and Hanabi were s-strapped to a wall and I was c-chained to the g-ground."(He saw her struggling with her words even more than usual and each word was stressed with painful emotion)

Itachi: (Hinata was on the verge of tears again, Itachi grew tense and interrupted her description) "Hinata stop… I've heard enough to get the picture. I-I'm sorry I left you there alone…" (Hinata looked up at Itachi with a look of surprise)

Hinata: "Y-you're s-sorry!? I-I never thought I'd h-hear something like that f-from you!" (Itachi flinched at the words as if she'd hit him. He looked into her eyes with emotion in his own, they where full of pity and sorrow and an emotion she couldn't place, then they were cold and emotionless again.)

Itachi: "I wanted to explain what happened earlier… if you still want to know then be quiet and listen…" (Hinata nodded her head in agreement and decided to let him explain) "What you are concerned about is more than likely the rogues we are traveling with… When I was looking for a place to treat your injuries they showed up and offered to help. I have said this already… I myself wondered why they would help you until I saw that your headband had a scar through the leaf symbol… That likely occurred in one of our battles. You were only out until morning."

Hinata: "S-So they think that I'm a rogue shinobi! T-That would explain why that g-girl told me to be careful of hunter ninja… But now what do I do… W-Wait! The leaf village! I have to go back!" (Hinata tried to get up, but Itachi grabbed her arm and forced her to sit.)

Itachi: "Don't be a fool the village is in enemy hands already… all your friends are either dead or have fled the village…" (Itachi spoke these words with a grave overtone that sent chills up Hinata's spine.)

Hinata: "N-No! They can't be dead! I-I'll find them!" (Hinata tried once again to get up and was pulled back down yet again.) "WHAT!"

Itachi: (Itachi smirked at her irritation, then spoke with a calm soft voice) "I have a proposition for you…"

Hinata: (Hinata looked worried now but at the same time curious. She spoke so soft Itachi almost didn't hear her.) "I won't betray N-Naruto…"

Itachi: "Hinata… I'm no longer a part of the Akatsuki… I want to help you find your friends again and help retake the village…" (Itachi felt as if he would puke now) _damn! I swore I'd never go back to that damn hypocritical place! I guess I really don't have a choice now… _"Hinata in return I want… to become a leaf shinobi again…"

Hinata: _what did he say!? He spoke so soft I had to read his lips! But I must have misunderstood! _"Itachi-san… I didn't hear you…" (Itachi laughed softly and looked her in the eyes)

Itachi: "I want to become a leaf shinobi once again… you are the only one that can help me. Since you are the heiress of the Hyuuga clan…" (Hinata looked dumbfounded. She shifted uncomfortably then turned to look at Itachi again.)

Hinata: "M-My father would never allow it… I'm s-sorry Itachi-san but I can't help you..." (Itachi looked at Hinata as if he knew something she didn't) "Itachi-san?"

Itachi: "Hinata your father is dead along with a vast majority of the Hyuuga clan… you are now the only one who has the authority to lead them…" (Hinata gasped and clenched her hands to her chin)

Hinata: (her words were once again choked with emotion, she could feel her throat closing and more tears coming to the surface) "F-father's dead… what of Hanabi and Neji?"

Itachi: (He seemed so calm and cold in his responses, as if her family were ants that had no purpose) "I don't know of their condition, they probably escaped with the other survivors…" (Hinata seemed relieved but only slightly, she still seemed like a girl whose life has just shattered) _maybe that's because it has…_ "Hinata… I want to help you… but you need to help me. I need the power of the leaf village if I'm to destroy the Akatsuki…and save Naruto."

Hinata: (Hinata's heart skipped a beat at this) _he wants to save Naruto! He wants to get rid of the Akatsuki so Naruto will be safe! _"Okay… I'll help you. I'll do whatever I can to help you Itachi-san…"

Itachi: (Itachi smirked slightly) "Good…well first you can stop calling me Itachi-san. We are now partners… at least until we find the survivors. Call me just Itachi…" (Hinata gasped at the word partners)

Hinata: (Hinata's face flushed slightly) _P-partners…he thinks I useful enough to be his partner… _"Itachi-san-"

Itachi: "I told you to stop calling me that Hinata…" (He stared her down with an expectant look)

Hinata: "Sorry… I-Itachi… I can't be your partner… you are so much more skilled than me…" (She did not sound sad or humble, but more like she was pointing out something he had not foreseen.)

Itachi: "Hinata you are not weak… that is why I will train you as we search for your friends…" (Hinata's faced flushed even more at this)

Hinata: _the great prodigy of the Uchiha is going to train me!!! _"I-I thank you Itachi-san… I mean Itachi!" (Itachi smirked and stood up, Hinata began to get up but fell down again when she saw Itachi take off his shirt) "Itachi! W-What are you doing!?"

Itachi: (He laughed softly and answered mockingly) "What you've never seen a shirtless man before? Don't worry I'm just taking it off because it's dirty now…"

Hinata: (Hinata's face was beat red as she looked in the opposite direction) "I've seen boys without a shirt! Just…can you put another one on?" (Hinata stole a peek to see if he was, but he stood in place laughing softly)

Itachi: "Sorry you'll just have to deal with it. I don't have another one… Hmph that's the fifth time you've made me laugh and the second time you got me to apologize! You are an interesting girl…" (Hinata turned blazing red and was pressing her fingers together now. Itachi reached his hand out, Hinata stared at him for a second and took his hand and got up)

Hinata: "Okay let's go back!" (Hinata began to walk in the direction of the camp but Itachi ran ahead of her) "Hey wait up!" (Hinata giggled and chased after him, Itachi stopped in his tracks which caused Hinata to slam into his back. She held on to his immobile form to keep from falling)

Hinata: "Itachi! What's wrong?" (Hinata heard a rustling sound from the trees; she turned to see Shikamaru with his hands clasped together in a handsign)

Shikamaru: "Shadow Possession Jutsu complete! Naruto go! Choji get Hinata!" (Hinata saw Naruto emerge from the trees with Rasengan in his hands heading strait for Itachi)

**End Chapter!!!**

That's right I'm gonna make you wait until the next chapter to read what happens! I told you I'm evil! And to anyone who was upset with Hinata being tortured…I'M SORRY DON'T HURT ME!!! It all turned out okay didn't it…?

For those that recall the last chapter where Pain/Pein/Leader-Sama told Itachi that the Akatsuki had Naruto in a safe place, just wait until the next chapter to reveal why Naruto is now here…

Please everyone review and tell me how I'm doing so far!

Personal shout-out to the following people:

Raijykei: For being a good friend (write a frickin' story so I can read it!!!)

Makura Moderski: For being a great author and a fan of my story

Shadow Prince Asce: for being a great Reviewer

Blue-Radish: For being a good fan… and for loving Hinata as much as I do!

Rimas: for being a continuous fan and reviewer

EXQUISUTE-STAR: for being one of the newer fans

Expect one more update over my SPRING BREAK!!!

I'm going to try to make the chapters longer... they're suprisingly shorter on here than on microsoft word...


	5. Chapter 5

Hello loyal fans of my story! I bring you my next update only a couple days after my last update! This update marks the introduction of another new character. I know I should use the characters from Naruto only, but this character is important to the story!

I have not had any complaints about OOC yet so I'm pleased with myself. Hinata is a bit bold in this chapter so beware… Also there should be some pretty interesting plot twists involved in this chapter and the action may jump to different places at times… Another one of my favorite Naruto characters also makes an appearance in this chapter! Expect a long series of fight scenes in this chapter, and this should be my longest chapter yet! Although i did shorten it alot, There was a lot of nonsense in it that made it extremely overdramatic and not very pleasing to read so i filtered it and took the crap out... It was originally around 7000 words long!

Why am I keeping you from reading my story! Shame on me! I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 5: Storm of Blood**

(Naruto stormed out of the trees aiming his Rasengan right for Itachi's chest. Before Hinata could move or speak Choji ran by and snatched her up and carried her back to Shikamaru. Naruto slammed his Rasengan into Itachi's body, Hinata could see his flesh ripple and distort unnaturally before Itachi was launched through a series of trees.)

Shikamaru: "Good work Naruto! But hurry that likely won't keep him down for very long, we've got to get going!" (Naruto jumped in the tree to join the other 3 shinobi, he walks over to Hinata and places his hands on her shoulders)

Naruto: "Hinata don't worry we are getting you out of here and then I will explain what's goin' on!" (Hinata stood dazed not fully grasping what had just happened.) "Come on Hinata, snap out of it! You're safe now! Let's get goin' guys!" (Naruto flung Hinata over his shoulders and made a mad dash from treetop to treetop. Shikamaru and Choji were barely keeping up.)

Shikamaru and Choji: "Naruto SLOW DOWN!!!" (Naruto looked back slightly irritated then in spite of Hinata's requests to be allowed to run on her own, Naruto sped up and made a sharp right turn)

Shikamaru: "Where is that idiot going? That's the wrong way! Naruto YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" (Shikamaru and Choji sped up as much as they could but lost sight of Naruto after he jumped off a cliff. Shikamaru and Choji stopped at the edge and looked for Naruto)

Choji: "Hey… Shikamaru… do you know where we are…?" (Shikamaru looked around and turned to look at Choji with a worried look on his face)

Shikamaru: "…Yeah… Choji this is the final valley… it's where Naruto and Sasuke fought…" (Choji noticed some thing on the other side of the cliff on top of the statue of Madara Uchiha. Naruto and Hinata appeared on the statue standing face to face with Sasuke Uchiha)

Sasuke: "Long time no see… Naruto…" (Sasuke spat out his name with disdain showing evident disgust in his face…) "Good you brought that girl…Hinata was it?" (Hinata looked at Sasuke with worry and fear)

Hinata: _This is THE Sasuke Uchiha! What is going on!? Why is he interested in me? Wait! Is he going along with Orochimaru's plan!? _(Hinata looked at Naruto. He finally let her stand on her own now.) "Naruto… what's g-going on?"

Naruto: "Sasuke…I've completed my mission, I brought Hinata as you asked. What now?" (Hinata gasped at his words, she stumbled and fell in an attempt to back away from the two of them)

Hinata: "N-Naruto-kun what are you doing!" _Naruto-kun am I just a pawn for you to get Sasuke back!? I-I_

Sasuke: (Sasuke looked at Hinata then forced her to her feet holding her with one hand) "Okay now Naruto- hmmm?" (Naruto grabbed ahold of Sasuke's hand that was forcing Hinata to stand)

Naruto: "S-Sasuke…! I won't…let you…hurt my friends!" (Naruto seemed to be struggling as if in some kind of physical pain)

Sasuke: "Tsk…" (Sasuke held his hand up to his right ear and seemed to talk into a micro headset) "I told you Naruto being too close to me would break your jutsu…I'll end this now...Chidori!" (Sasuke slammed his free hand into Naruto's chest. Naruto was tossed backwards off the cliff by the impact)

Hinata: (She struggled to escape Sasuke's grip but it was useless) "NARUTO!!!" (Suddenly a flash of black hair flew by and she felt Sasuke's grip disappear completely. Hinata swiftly turned around and saw Itachi holding Sasuke by his throat with one hand, and in the other was Naruto dazed and confused)

Itachi: "Little brother…" (He dropped Naruto and slammed his fist into Sasuke's stomach launching him a short distance along the cliff)

Hinata: (She immediately ran over to Naruto who was already getting on his feet although he was bleeding out of a nasty hole in his chest.) "N-Naruto! Are y-you alright? Don't try to move yet!" (Naruto grinned at Hinata and shook his head)

Naruto: "Don't worry about me. My body heals really fast! W-where is…Sasuke? And who saved me?" (Shikamaru and Choji showed up just at that moment on either side of Naruto)

Shikamaru: "Hey what did you think you were doing!? You started to head in the wrong direction…and what were you doing with Sasuke?" (Naruto looked confused and scratched his head, then his eyes blazed with determination)

Naruto: "None of that matters now! We have to go after Sasuke!" (Naruto didn't even wait for a response and headed towards the forest)

Hinata: "Naruto wait! S-Sasuke is that way!" (Hinata pointed towards the cliffs where Itachi and Sasuke could be seen fighting) "He's fighting Itachi… I-Itachi saved you Naruto…" (Naruto's head instantly turned towards Hinata and he stopped in his tracks)

Naruto: "WHAT!!! Hinata what did you say!? I don't think I heard you properly! Did you say HE saved me!?" (Hinata winced at every word he screamed in her face until Shikamaru smacked him upside his head)

Shikamaru: "Stop screaming you idiot! And yes that is what she said. I saw it with my own eyes…even though I'm sure I could just be out of my mind. The Akatsuki do still want you so it makes sense…" (Naruto stood with his jaw almost touching the ground. Everyone glanced towards the battle)

Choji: "What DOESN'T make sense is why Itachi isn't wearing a shirt…" (Hinata let out a small 'eep!' and turned her head away blushing furiously) "Hey wait a minute he didn't have a shirt on when we found him with you Hinata! Did he try anything!?"

Hinata: (now she was completely fire red and starting to get very dizzy) "NO! H-He-" (Naruto interrupted her by grabbing both her shoulders and forcing her to look at him)

Naruto: "Hinata don't worry! I won't let him do anything to you!" (Hinata was now inches from Naruto's face and way past her limit. She fainted right into Naruto's arms) "Hinata!? Hinata!? Damn! Jeez why does she always faint when I get close to her? It's almost like she likes m-" (Naruto's brain started to work in triple overtime. All the pieces were falling into place making it obvious even to Naruto)

Shikamaru: "So the idiot finally figures it out! Don't tell Neji… I made a bet with him."

Choji: "Me too…"

Naruto: "Damn! I'm such an idiot for not realizing it sooner!" (Shikamaru and Choji both voiced their agreement) "Oh shit! Where's Sasuke!?"

**At the cliffs**

Itachi: (Itachi's kunai deflected Sasuke's Kusunagi for the 15th time and he dashed away from Sasuke's kunai that he threw at him) "Hmph… you are still too weak Sasuke." (Itachi appeared behind Sasuke and kicked him in the side. Itachi was thrown backwards with electricity crackling through his body)

Sasuke: "What do you think now ITACHI!?" (Sasuke's blade glowed fierce with the Chidori streaming through it. Sasuke dashed over to where Itachi lay and brought his sword down on his head. Itachi exploded and Sasuke was replaced with a log. They both appeared a short distance away, Sasuke swung for Itachi's neck. Itachi ducked and swung his kunai for Sasuke's leg, Sasuke jumped and kneed Itachi in the face and before landing threw 2 kunai at Itachi's head. Itachi barely managed to avoid them)

Itachi: _Damn! His jutsu has really impaired my movement…hmph there is more than one way to fight a battle Sasuke..._ (Itachi raised his hand and disappeared while blue flame engulfed Sasuke's body. Sasuke screamed in agony, writhing in pain he began to make some handsigns. Itachi felt his jutsu being weakened by Sasuke's struggling. Itachi strengthened the jutsu and slowly approached Sasuke's immobile form.)

Itachi: "Foolish little brother…no matter how much you grow…you cannot beat me. Not without the Mangekyo…" (Itachi slammed his fist into his brother's stomach causing him to spew blood out of his mouth, he then kneed him in the face lifting Sasuke's body into the air with the force of the blow and spun kicked him into a tree. He proceeded to hold Sasuke against the tree with by his throat.)

Itachi: "Mangeky-" (Itachi was cut short as a strong current of electricity passed through his body and Sasuke broke free of his grip and began pummeling Itachi with multiple blows. Sasuke finally thrust Chidori through Itachi's chest. Itachi disappeared into a flock of birds which surrounded Sasuke and turned into shuriken heading strait for him.)

Sasuke: "Itachi! This Genjutsu is pissing me off! Come out and DIE!" (Sasuke began performing handsigns while being bombarded by shuriken. He managed to cancel the jutsu just in time to stare into the depths of a massive fireball. Sasuke had no time to move and was engulfed in flames before being slammed into a nearby boulder. 3 kunai flew strait into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke disappeared and was replaced with a log. Sasuke appeared behind Itachi and sliced into him with his Kusunagi only to be blown of his feet by an explosion. The moment Sasuke was in the air, Itachi grabbed him by his shirt and hurled him right into the ground and kicked him in the stomach rolling him a couple feet away)

Itachi: "You don't interest me right now…leave." (Sasuke started to get on his feet but was pinned by a clone of Itachi. Sasuke channeled Chidori through his body and into the ground towards the real Itachi. The clone disappeared and Itachi jumped in the air performing hand seals.) "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" (Multiple miniature fireballs all converged on Sasuke who performed hand seals of his own)

Sasuke: "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" (The smaller fireballs were overwhelmed by the massive one headed towards Itachi who was still in the air. Itachi was swallowed up by the inferno.) "It couldn't have been that easy…" (Sasuke spit up blood as a kunai pierced his stomach and a fist connected with his chin. Sasuke was lifted into the air and stomped back down by a clone in the air and finally kicked in his gut sending him spiraling into the water of the valley below)

Itachi: "…I'm sorry Sasuke…it's not time for me to die yet." (Itachi sensed Hinata and her group approaching. He also sensed 3 other shinobi, he recognized them right away, it was Hidan, Kakuzu, and Tobi) "Damn! I'd rather avoid fighting them…" (Itachi ran full speed towards Hinata's group, he reached them in seconds and grabbed Hinata by her waist and continued to run while carrying her)

Naruto: "What the fuck!" (Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji all stopped and tried to turn around. Choji was torn open by Hidan's scythe and heard Kakuzu's bloodlust in his voice)

Kakuzu: "Time to die! Fire Release: Intense Pain!" (Shikamaru managed to escape but Choji couldn't move and Naruto was pinned by Hidan. The massive explosion tore a huge chunk off the side of the cliff. Dust covered the entire area, obscuring vision. A Strange voice rang out in the silence)

Shinobi: "Idiot! I need them alive!" (Kakuzu grunted and laughed)

Kakuzu: "Call me an idiot again and you'll have to be more concerned with your own safety…" (Kakuzu grunted in pain as an echoing bell rang out)

Shinobi: "Obey…now leave and take Sasuke with you." (Kakuzu grunted and glanced over to Hidan who stood and pointed to the water. Tobi was carrying Sasuke's body out of the water and beginning to head back the way they entered. Kakuzu and Hidan ran into the forest and soon disappeared) "As for you three… Obey!" (The sound of an echoing bell rang out once again and the three grunted in pain. Their eyes changed into a dull gray and they all approached the shinobi and bowed)

Naruto/Shikamaru/Choji: "What is your wish…?"

Shinobi: "Wait here for Itachi…when he returns kill him and the girl."

**In the forest:**

(Itachi was still running full speed slowing only to glance back. It wasn't as if Itachi was afraid, he was just not stupid enough to wear himself out any further by fighting two members of the Akatsuki at one time)

Itachi: "Hinata I said no!" (Hinata had being begging for him to go back and see if her friends were following, Itachi had already sensed that they were not and he explained this to her very patiently. Then she began to demand to go back and help them)

Hinata: "You p-promised to help me find my friends! If you don't go back and help them then you a-are a liar! At least put me down so I can go help them!"

Itachi: (He finally stopped and put Hinata down but grabbed her arm so she couldn't escape. His words dripped with icy factuality) "One…I did not promise you anything I made a deal with you… Two…you need to work on your insults because I've been called many things hundreds of times worse than **liar**. And three, I will not let you go back there alone…I will have to go with you, especially since I need you alive to get me back into the leaf village." (Hinata had a huge grin on her face now and she gave Itachi a small hug until she realized he was still shirtless)

Hinata: "Um…s-sorry. I-I mean thank you Itachi!" (Itachi grunted and turned around he could sense 4 people at the cliffs, he couldn't tell who the 4th person was but his chakra seemed familiar)

Itachi: "It seems there is someone else with your friends…and it's not Kakuzu or Hidan. Stay close and keep your guard up!" (Hinata nodded in agreement and followed Itachi as he began to run back to the cliffs)

Hinata: "Itachi h-how are your injuries?"

Itachi: "Don't worry I never got hit with the Rasengan, that was a clone…but Sasuke's jutsu has hindered my movement slightly…other than that, my clones took most of the damage." (After that the two of them traveled in silence)

(About 5 minutes later Itachi could see Naruto's group standing in a line looking directly at them, Itachi could sense something was wrong. He looked behind them and saw a familiar figure… the shinobi who had attacked Hinata stood behind Naruto's group)

Itachi: (He stopped in his tracks and grabbed Hinata's arm to stop her) "Hinata wait… that is the shinobi who attacked you." (Hinata stared at Itachi with widened eyes then looked at Naruto)

Hinata: "N-Naruto? That guy who you are with…is he a friend of yours?"

Naruto: (Naruto smirked and hissed his words out between his teeth) "Yeah…a hell of a better friend than you are bitch!" (Hinata gasped and holding back tears she managed only to whisper)

Hinata: "W-what did I ever d-do to you…?" (Itachi interrupted Naruto before he could speak)

Itachi: "Hinata don't listen, they are under some kind of jutsu. I'll kill that shinobi while you hold back Naruto and the others… got it?" (Hinata didn't respond, she only stood in place shaking) "Hinata! Snap out of it! You have to focus; the real Naruto wouldn't say that…"

Hinata: (she shook off her pain and felt determination rise in her chest) "You're right Itachi! I will hold them off and I won't give up!" (Itachi nodded and disappeared, he reappeared in front of the shinobi and kicked him off the cliff and pursued him down it)

Itachi: "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" (The shinobi regained his balance landed on the water and jumped to the side just in time to avoid the fireball. However he was immediately hit by a storm of kunai and shuriken. As the shinobi fell back with multiple kunai and shuriken buried in his flesh Itachi landed on the ground and rushed over to him and kicked him in the chest. The shinobi grabbed his foot and threw Itachi against the water, after which he began to perform handsigns)

(Itachi's clone disappeared as he watched from inside the waterfall. Itachi performed handsigns and used Water Dragon Jutsu. The shinobi finally finished his own handsigns and rapidly dodged the water dragon)

Shinobi: "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" (A massive wave of water headed right for Itachi's hiding spot. Itachi appeared behind the shinobi and thrust his hand into his back. The shinobi disappeared as the wave of water slammed into the side of the wall under the waterfall. 4 clones of the shinobi appeared each with shortswords and rushed at Itachi. Itachi dodged one swing aimed for his neck and sliced the clone in half. Another two went for a synchronized attack, one sliced at his legs and one went for his head. Itachi exploded destroying the remaining clones)

Itachi: (He appeared in the middle of the destruction he caused and drew his kunai) "Enough games…show yourself and die." (Itachi's words were laced with ice and venom. The shinobi climbed out of the wall and stared at Itachi)

Shinobi: "Fine I'll get serious…Mangekyo Sharingan Tsukuyomi…" (Itachi disappeared and reappeared a short distance away, out of his eyesight. The sky warped and turned red and the world began to distort.)

Itachi: "Hmph...! A pale imitation…Impressive but not good enough." (Itachi made a single handsign and dispelled the Genjutsu) "You are foolish for trying to imitate Tsukuyomi…it is beyond your capabilities… However…I am curious to know where you learned of it."

Shinobi: "It does still need some work…it worked fine against that girl!" (Itachi grunted and disappeared slicing the shinobi in the face. He retaliated and sliced Itachi across his stomach as Itachi tried to attack again. Itachi exploded once again and the shinobi was replaced with a log. They both appeared standing sideways on the wall striking at each other with kunai and blocking each other's blows) "Just what I expected from an Uchiha! Even after that fight with Sasuke you don't even appear tired! I'm going to **love** making a copy of you!"

Itachi: "What are you talking about…?" (The shinobi began making handsigns and unleashed what seemed to be Chidori. As he went forward to attack Itachi disappeared and appeared right next to him bringing his kunai through the shinobi's left arm which held Chidori. His arm fell off almost comically, and the shinobi screamed in pain until his face met Itachi's fist. The shinobi spiraled down into the water creating a massive splash.)

Itachi: "I asked you a question…) Itachi jumped down of the wall landing in the water a few feet away from where the shinobi lay. Suddenly the shinobi appeared from under the water heading strait for Itachi with Rasengan in his right hand. Itachi had no time to react he was hit dead on with Rasengan, his flesh distorted and rippled with the sphere of chakra grinding against it. Itachi was repelled into the wall leaving a massive dent in the wall. The shinobi screamed in pain again as another Itachi ripped his arm off. The clone in the wall disappeared in a puff of smoke. Itachi made sure he wouldn't move anymore by kicking the shinobi in his kneecap which shattered it and bent his leg backwards. Itachi held the shinobi by the back of his head)

Itachi: "Speak…" (The shinobi groaned in pain with sweat and water dripping off his face, not to mention the blood gushing out of his arms)

Shinobi: "Fine I'll tell you everything! It should make this game a little more fun anyway… I am a direct cellular copy of the leader of a little known criminal organization known as the Reitesshukan, my name is Subashi Jimaro. I have a bloodline limit that allows me to make copies of anyone I want as long as I have a portion of their body… My organization is now working with the Akatsuki in their plan to destroy the five great nations and dominate the world…at least that is what they told me they wanted to do...(Subashi groaned in pain as Itachi jammed his fingers into his neck)

Subashi: "Every one of those kids up there is an experiment gone wrong… they became too much like their real counterparts. They believe they are the real thing they have all the same emotions and thoughts. They broke free of my control so now I have to control them using my bell Genjutsu. I did manage to control Naruto just long enough to bring Hinata to Sasuke, but that plan backfired completely…You see I'm working with Orochimaru as well, just to increase my chance of obtaining more power! I was planning to let Sasuke take Hinata after I obtained a sample of her flesh so I could make a copy for my own purposes if I succeeded Orochimaru would bring me more shinobi to copy… Now onto the main story, the deal with the Akatsuki…Madara wants me to create copies of all the Biju, which is much easier said than done! In return he promised to allow me to rule the world with your leader Pain… Now that is all I'm-" (Subashi was interrupted by Itachi using his kunai to slice Subashi's head off. Itachi watched the body turn into black goop, then he turned away and ran up the side of the cliff toward Hinata)

Itachi: _Mada_ra _Uchiha…I should've known._

**20 minutes ago on the cliffs**

(Itachi had just chased after the shinobi he'd thrown off the cliff. Hinata activated her Byakugan and got into her battle stance)

Hinata: _okay Hinata now work out a strategy…Naruto is going to be tough to beat, but Choji has more brute strength and it would be difficult to take either of them out with Shikamaru using the shadows to trap me _(No sooner than she thought that, Choji's arm expanded and swung towards her. Hinata jumped to the side letting his arm slam into the ground, a whole group of Naruto clones were there to meet her and began to rush in from all sides. Hinata managed to dodge all of their attacks and take a few of them out with counter attacks; however she noticed Shikamaru in his stance and saw the shadows closing in on her)

(Hinata jumped high into the air dodging the shadows and Choji's attack. She threw a few kunai at the clones of Naruto that had pursued her. Hinata landed and immediately had to move to avoid the shadows that chased her. Choji appeared in her path and spun a backfist into Hinata's face, Hinata was flung away but not before she got a blow into Choji's stomach. She smashed into the ground hard and barely managed to get up before she was surrounded by Naruto's clones on every side. They rushed in all at once, and were met with Hinata's Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Guard, they disappeared after being struck with the jutsu and made way for Shikamaru's shadow to close in, Hinata jumped to the side and barely managed to block Choji's fist with her palm.)

Hinata: _I can't take much more of this…NO! I made a promise not to give up! That is my ninja way! Don't worry Naruto I'll get you out of this mess…somehow. Okay I've got to take out Choji first! He keeps getting through my guard while I'm focused on Shikamaru and Naruto… _(Hinata spun around and hit Naruto in the face with a palm as he attacked from behind. Choji swung at the side of her face from behind her, Hinata ducked, spun around, hit Choji in the torso 5 times and dashed away from the shadow she had seen with her Byakugan. Naruto appeared in midair out of nowhere with the Rasengan in his hand, he brought it down attempting to hit her with it, she dodged it and hit the clone that tried to ambush her from the side with her palm.)

(Hinata took the initiative and rushed at Choji who was struggling with pain in his chakra network, Hinata hit him in the diaphragm knocking the wind out of him and making sure he wouldn't be back up anytime soon. Hinata tried to move away quickly but found she couldn't move.)

Shikamaru: "Shadow Possession Jutsu…complete! Naruto you're on!" (Hinata's eyes widened in fear as she realized she wouldn't be able to avoid Naruto who was charging at her with Rasengan. Hinata was thrown back with massive force as Rasengan slammed into her at full power. Hinata was imbedded into the crater that formed when her body hit the ground. She was bleeding heavily and her chest hurt unbelievably, yet she was able to force herself to stand)

Hinata: _I will NOT lose, Naruto…I will save you even if it means I have to beat you! _(Hinata reactivated her Byakugan that had deactivated on impact with the Rasengan. She climbed out of the crater and immediately had to defend herself from several of Naruto's clones. She ducked a fist aimed for her face and struck the clone in the chest; then she swung her leg out and tripped 2 clones at once. Hinata just managed to avoid a kick aimed for her back and strike the clone in the face. She then spun to get out of the way of more clones and jumped to escape the shadows. Hinata landed and rushed at Shikamaru being careful to evade the traps she spotted with her Byakugan.)

Shikamaru: "Naruto! Plan B!" (Hinata was just inches from Shikamaru now; she slammed her palm into his chest. Shikamaru grabbed Hinata's shoulders and pulled her down with him. Hinata hit him again in the chest and picked herself up, she was hit with a foot in her face immediately. Hinata fell back on the ground and rolled to avoid some kunai that had been thrown at her. He now had 3 clones helping to create a very dangerous looking Rasengan.)

(Itachi came over the top of the cliff and dashed towards Naruto and slit his throat with a kunai. Hinata let out an earsplitting scream)

Hinata: "NO NARUTO!" (Hinata ran over to Itachi and shoved him out of the way, Naruto fell to the ground gagging on his own blood he was drowning in) "Naruto I'm sorry! I-I don't want you to die! P-please! Stay with me…" (Itachi grunted and dragged her away from the body as it melted into a pile of black goop. Hinata stood with her mouth open watching the liquid bubble before looking at Itachi)

Itachi: "They were all fakes…mere copies of the originals. Hinata we should leave now." (Clones of Itachi killed the other two who were incapacitated. Itachi practically dragged Hinata away into the forest) "Come on we have to keep moving!" (Itachi sounded irritated now and a bit concerned)

Hinata: "Can I FUCKING REST!? 'eep'!!! I-I didn't mean to say that! I-I'm sorry Itachi-san" (Itachi started laughing so hard he couldn't even hold on to his dignity anymore, he began to clutch his side and laugh uncontrollably) "Itachi-san stop laughing at me!"

Itachi: (He managed just barely to speak while laughing) "I told you to call me Itachi! Oh god! That is the forth time you've made me laugh… Or was it the fifth?" (Itachi finished laughing and looked at Hinata pushing her fingers together nervously) "Okay Hinata we can rest. But afterwards we have to go to the Akatsuki hideout…"

Hinata: "What! W-what for! There is no way we can fight them already!" (Itachi grunted and looked at her)

Itachi: "No but I have to go get more of my medicine…" (Hinata stared at Itachi for a time then she spoke)

Hinata: "I-I didn't know you were sick…I mean I-I suspected it when you started c-coughing up blood but I-I didn't really know… I could make you some m-medicine Itachi…" (Itachi seemed surprised for a second)

Itachi: "If it were that simple I'd do it myself…Actually it may be worth a try. It is much safer than trying to sneak back into the hideout… Hinata you know how to recognize herbs and medicinal plants correct?" (Hinata nodded her head) "Good…In the morning we will look for the ingredients, also we are going to have to leave that little group of rogues…We'll make camp for the night in that cave over there." (Hinata's gaze fell on the spooky cave Itachi was pointing at and she began to shiver)

Hinata: "I-Itachi… a-are you sure that's a good idea?" (Itachi looked over at her and pointed to the sky. Hinata saw storm-clouds looming a short distance off)

Itachi: "Yes, it will shelter us from the rain and keep us hidden from enemies. Hinata don't tell me you are afraid some monster is going to get you?" (Hinata let out a small 'eep' at the word monster but calmed herself)

Hinata: "No! Monsters don't exist! And if they do than too bad because we're ninja!" (Itachi smiled at her for a brief second and began to walk towards the cave. Hinata began to follow shortly after)

Itachi: "You didn't stutter once in that last sentence…" (Hinata looked at Itachi and smiled shyly, realizing what he said was true)

**Chapter End**

If any of you are mad about Hinata I apologize…I did warn you that she would be a bit _bold_…I should've been more specific!

From now on I promise I will not leave a chapter with too much of a cliffhanger. The last chapter I just tried to be overdramatic! Also I'm sure all of you have noticed Itachi changing; laughing, smiling, etc and I'm sure you've noticed the changes in Hinata too! I'm am going to just let the ideas come to me naturally and try not to rush things… I think that is the best way to write this story.

It has been brought to my attention that Itachi has been getting caught in lots of conflicts that were unlikely for him to be caught in. I reread the last few chapters and decided it was true, but only because of the chaos from all the events that have occurred up until now… Events are beginning to settle down ever so slightly, but now Itachi and Hinata must work together to find the real survivors of the leaf village…

This was my longest chapter yet! I'm so proud! Please review and tell me if anything was confusing and your overall thoughts on the chapter and I'll do my best to answer any questions! You can also PM me at anytime and I'll be sure to answer you!

I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed up until now! You know who you are!

I can't resist... Shoutout to the following people: Raijykei, Blue-Radish, Makura Moderski, Shadow Prince Asce, EXQUISUTE STAR, and Rimas, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your kind and helpful reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

I'M BACK!!! Sorry everyone I was on a small vacation so I couldn't work on this story and as a result the update was not up earlier. But now I'm back and even more pumped up to make this story as enjoyable as I can for all my dedicated fans and readers everywhere!

Summer is quickly approaching (NO MORE SCHOOL) which can only mean more updates (if this story isn't finished by then) or a new story! Anyway I'm getting ahead of myself now. This chapter will get much more involved with Hinata and Itachi's emotions and thoughts, it is not an action packed chapter but it should have a very peaceful and romantic mood to it. This is only the beginning people! Things really start to heat up starting from this point! Now get to reading and fall into my mind control…

**Chapter 6: Dreams Into Reality**

(The rain poured down savagely on the two traveling shinobi, they struggled to reach the cave they had seen in the distance… they were a short distance away, but the heavy rain was slowing their pace and Hinata was starting to pluck Itachi's nerves. Every 5 minutes Hinata would readjust her shirt that was ripped apart by the Rasengan, and as trivial and subtle as the motion was Itachi felt he was going insane with her fidgeting.)

Itachi: "…Hinata. If you adjust your shirt one more time I will break both of your hands." (Itachi's voice was as icy as the rain that was falling on both of them. Hinata stared at Itachi and worked up the courage to speak while she tried to keep up with him)

Hinata: "I'm sorry I-Itachi b-but my shirt is damaged and my… b-bra keeps popping out…" (Hinata's turned 6 different shades of red and adjusted her shirt once again. Itachi stopped grabbed her hand and had to force himself not to hit her. His voiced echoed his anger)

Itachi: "I don't care if your bra is exposed! There is no one to see you out here besides me and trust me I am not a pervert…so stop messing with your shirt and keep up before we get ill from this damned rain." _So strange…I used to love the rain. Now it is only another obstacle to overcome. Maybe once we are dry I can enjoy the peace that only rain seems to give me. _(Itachi released Hinata's hand and took off again with Hinata close behind)

Hinata: "You're right Itachi we should hurry or we'll get sick…I-I'm sorry for making you angry Itachi…" _I can't even manage to do simple things right…I guess that is why father was always yelling about me being hopeless. _(Hinata's eyes seemed to fill with a deep sadness and her chakra seemed to flow with much less energy. None of this went unnoticed by Itachi)

Itachi: _Damn! What did I do…? Don't tell me she is depressed from one little comment. No maybe something I said reminded her of something bad that happened in her past… of course… Hiashi Hyuuga always yelled and criticized everything she did. This is going to be harder than I originally thought. _(They finally reached the entrance to the cave and proceeded inside away from the rain. Itachi put on his best "friendly" face and turned to Hinata) "Hinata…I apologize for getting worked up out there. It was this weather and our situation that is really irritating…" (Itachi said this almost in a whisper as if he was afraid for someone to hear him apologizing)

Hinata: _this is the second time Itachi has apologized to me! And it still surprises me! _(Hinata felt her smile creep onto her face) "That's okay Itachi, but you know… that is the second time I've made you apologize! And with all the laughing, I think I'm beginning to break through that famous Uchiha shell and see the **real** Itachi!" (Itachi's mouth twitched into a smile for a split second. He spoke with an amused tone)

Itachi: "I highly doubt you could uncover the **real** me so easily, however you seem to be making a change in your own personality. That is the second time that you spoke without stuttering a single time." (Hinata and Itachi stood facing each other smiles wide on each others faces) "Hinata stay here while I deal with these bandits in here…"

Hinata: "Alright… see if they have supplies we can use" (Itachi disappeared into the darkness as Hinata's mind wandered) _Why do I feel so comfortable with him? He's supposed to be a bloodthirsty S-Ranked criminal…someone who murdered his clan and tormented Sasuke just to test his own abilities. He doesn't seem like the kind of person who would do that! He is kind, smart, and seems to have a sense of humor…I don't believe he did those cruel deeds and if he did then I believe he didn't want to. I believe that he wants to change…and I'm going to help him change. Wait! How am I going to do that when I am struggling to change myself…? _(Hinata watched the rain and let herself be absorbed in the peace that only the rain could bring her)

(Itachi had sat for 5 minutes in the darkness of the cave observing the group of bandits, memorizing their personalities and movements. There were 2 males and 1 female who was luckily just about Hinata's size)

Itachi: _Perfect! They have enough supplies to last about 2 weeks between me and Hinata, the girl's clothing should fit her as well, and both the males are about the same size as me… Now that I've memorized all their movement and personalities I can safely kill them and even impersonate them if necessary. _(Itachi was but a blur in the darkness, he appeared just behind one of the males and snapped his neck like a twig. At the same time 2 clones of Itachi did the same to the remaining male and the girl. Itachi stripped them of their clothes and moved the bodies temporarily to the back of the cave, he would dispose of them later. Itachi then began to walk back to where Hinata was waiting. Itachi felt his mind wander)

Itachi: _Is this girl actually breaking the mask I spent years perfecting? Already she has made me laugh several times with her unusual personality…she has gotten me to apologize twice and managed to get me to comfort her in her misery. Normally I would never do any of these things…not even once. This girl is changing me… but why? And How? Heheheh, fool you are falling for her! What! Don't be ridiculous! Wait a minute…I will not reduce myself to having an argument with myself. I do not have time to __**fall**__ for any girl, I have a mission to accomplish…and then my fate is to end at the hands of my brother. So I shall never get involved with any girl and then leave her to suffer when I die…this is final._

(Itachi reached the spot where Hinata was waiting. She was staring out into the rain seemingly transfixed by it. Itachi approached Hinata and stood just behind her and stared out into the storm and felt a wave of peace wash over him. They both enjoyed the quiet sound of the rain as it hit the ground and it seemed as if the world was silent and tranquil. Itachi's voice was just as tranquil)

Itachi: "It is quite relaxing isn't it?" (Hinata let out a loud 'EEP' and jumped almost a foot in the air looking like a spooked bird before spinning around to find Itachi now clutching his side and laughing uncontrollably. Believe me, he tried not to… Hinata was now embarrassed and slightly annoyed)

Hinata: "How many times are you going to make me embarrass myself and then sit there and laugh about it!? You shouldn't be lurking around in the shadows and sneaking up on me like that!" (Hinata face was flushed but not from embarrassment, this time she was getting really agitated. Itachi managed to stop himself and return to his usual calm demeanor. He still could not resist tempting her one more time)

Itachi: "You didn't answer my question… unless you count attempting to fly as an answer." (Hinata's blushed both with embarrassment and anger)

Hinata: "Shut up! You always make me embarrass myself! Then you laugh at me and tease me about it! You are acting like a bratty child!" (Itachi smiled sweetly and barely stopped himself from replying with a smart retort)

Itachi: "Hmph. You're right. The bandits are taken care of, they have enough supplies for us for awhile including clothes…" (Hinata readjusted her shirt again) "Don't start that again!" (They both made their way to the bandit's camp without much more conversation. Hinata grabbed a set of clothing from the female's travel pack which was easily distinguishable by the bra that rested on top of it) "Hinata what do you think you are doing?"

Hinata: "I'm getting som- KYAA!!!" (Hinata had turned to see Itachi almost completely naked drying himself with a towel that covered his private areas thankfully, and pulling a blanket over himself. Hinata immediately turned away.) "I-Itachi!!! What do YOU think you're doing!?" (Itachi let out a sigh and spoke as one would to a child)

Itachi: "Hinata… If you immediately change into those clothes without first drying off, those clothes will become wet as well. And then you will become ill… Now dry off… I don't bite." (Itachi threw a clean towel which hit Hinata in the head)

Hinata: "That's not funny Itachi! I can't believe these bandits don't have any tents or anything I could hide in…" _Oh my god! I almost saw Itachi naked! I-I can't do this! If I stay in the same place with him there is no way I'll be able to stop myself from looking at him! A-And what if he looks at me while I only have some towels and a Blanket on!? No I'm being ridiculous Itachi isn't a pervert…_"Um Itachi… I'm going to go a bit deeper into the cave so I can…" (Itachi's now cold and calm voice interrupted)

Itachi: "So why are you telling me? Just be back in 5 minutes…" (He threw Hinata a blanket to cover her better. Hinata bowed and retreated deeper into the cave. She stripped off her wet clothing and dried herself as best she could. She then wrapped the blanket around her covering all of her body except for her feet and head. She returned to where Itachi was waiting and sat a short distance away from him but close enough to the fire to keep warm. Hinata stared at the ground for a short time, and neither of them tried to strike up a conversation. What would they talk about? Hinata then stared into the fire for a while, until her eyes betrayed her and strayed to where Itachi was sitting)

(Itachi was covered with a towel that only hid his most private areas; Hinata saw Itachi's face first. She saw his hair not tied back in a ponytail but looking wild and all over the place with water still dripping off of it, his face was darkened by the stubble growing on his face, and his eyes reflected the fire he stared at**.** Hinata's eyes traveled lower to his chest and stomach. Itachi's chest was rather well defined without being bulky; his abs almost glistened with the water dripping from his hair. Hinata's brain was completely fried now and her heart was beating 100mph and showed no signs of slowing down. And she could've sworn she just seen Itachi smirk)

Hinata: (Her head shot to the side and she stared at the wall looking as red as a tomato) _Oh god! Did Itachi just catch me ogling him!? Did I just do that! What is wrong with me!?_

Itachi: _Hahahaha! Did Hinata Hyuuga just check me out? Hahaha! Wow I didn't think she was like that. I guess it's my fault, I should've covered up more. However…I could have a little fun with this while it lasts. I wonder how long it will take to make her faint. _(Dark mischievous thoughts began to fill Itachi's mind, he dismissed the ones that went too far and finally decided to go easy on her. Hinata glanced over looking severely embarrassed and began to speak)

Hinata: "I-Itachi I-I'm sorry for what I did…" (Itachi smiled and nodded his head. Hinata jumped when she felt Itachi's hands on her shoulders, Itachi's breath was hot on her neck and she heard him whisper into her ear)

Itachi: "Don't worry about it…I'll help you relax." (Hinata gasped aloud and felt her vision go blurry. Her heart felt like it was going to explode, then suddenly she heard Itachi's voice from where he was sitting moments ago and Hinata was staring at the fire)

Itachi: "Hinata? Hinata are you okay?" (Hinata glanced over at Itachi and felt even more embarrassed)

Hinata: _Was that just a daydream!? Why can't I get him out of my head!? _"I-I'm sorry Itachi I was thinking…" (Itachi cocked an eyebrow and chuckled before speaking with a mocking tone)

Itachi: "As much as I would like to prevent any more of your **thinking** about me… after we are completely dry we should treat our injuries and get some training in before the night ends…" (Hinata had endured too much at one time, Itachi's last comment sent Hinata into one of her "fainting spells" and she 'flumped' to the ground. Itachi smiled internally) _good now it will be easier to treat her properly and treat my own injuries…hmph. She fell for a simple Genjutsu, I'll have to train her against that._

(Itachi examined Hinata's chest being careful to keep her breasts covered as much as possible. He decides simple bandages will do the trick and wraps her bruised torso. He then examined his own wounds, Sasuke's Chidori Current was the only injury he had and he couldn't see the damage it had done but his movement was now normal so Itachi assumed its affect was only temporary. Itachi sighed and stared into the fire remembering his past life with Sasuke)

(About half an hour later Hinata regained her consciousness. She saw Itachi staring into the fire and wondered what he could be thinking of)

Hinata: _He's likely thinking of how we're going to find the leaf village and what we are going to do when we do…I doubt they'll just welcome him back with open arms after everything he's done. Even if I can use my influence as head of the Hyuuga it will still be difficult. Lady Hokage is known for her stubbornness and quick temper… _(Hinata noticed her chest was wrapped in bandages and gasped effectively getting Itachi's attention)

Itachi: "Don't worry I kept you covered for the whole thing…I saw nothing." (This did little to reduce Hinata's flushed face) _how does she blush so much and not bust a blood vessel? Heheh actually it's kind of cute. _(Itachi mentally slapped himself) _Dammit! No! Stop thinking things like that! I must keep my thoughts on the mission… Now to train her to be useful. _"Hinata…get dressed and prepare to get some training in before we eat." (Hinata nodded in agreement. She grabbed some clothes and fled further into the cave to change. Hinata returned to find Itachi standing some distance from the small camp. As she walked over to him she asked a question)

Hinata: "What kind of training are we doing Itachi?" _let it be something I can do please…_

Itachi: "Taijutsu training…" (Hinata smiled and fell back into her Hyuuga stance)

Hinata: _Perfect! I've improved myself a lot these past years and Taijutsu was one of the things I improved the most! _(Itachi ran forward in a rather unimaginative frontal assault, Hinata struck at Itachi with her palm turning her body to get the best reach and accuracy. Itachi pivoted to the left avoiding the blow and throwing his leg out towards Hinata's face, Hinata ducked and slammed her palm into the leg Itachi was standing on. Itachi was sent tumbling to the ground, Hinata stood looking triumphant until the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke)

Itachi: "There were thirteen different opportunities for me to kill you in that match…" (Hinata looked shocked to find Itachi standing behind her with a cold expression on his face. Hinata imagined the cold criticizing gaze of her father when they trained together) "However Hinata…that was not half bad for just using the Hyuuga clan's fighting style." (Itachi's lips curved in a smile)

Hinata: "I-Itachi…" _He's not like my father. My father would've never looked at the positives, he would only care for fixing the negatives…Itachi is critical yes but he is kind as well, he tells me what I'm doing right and compliments it… _(Itachi noticed the emotion swirling in Hinata's eyes)

Itachi: _Damn! What did I do wrong? I wasn't even being harsh! _"Hinata I-" (Hinata interrupted Itachi by hugging him tightly) "Hinata! What are you doing?" (Hinata looked up at Itachi with her pale/lavender eyes. Itachi knew from that point he was in trouble) _those eyes…t-they are trapping me! This is not good…I can't allow myself to get emotionally involved with her! It will only end in pain…_

Hinata: _M-maybe he can make me stronger. I believe I can be stronger if only there was someone around to both train and motivate me! Itachi… _"Thank you…" (Itachi seemed troubled and confused at the same time. Hinata let Itachi go and looked up at him again) "Itachi are you okay?" (Itachi nodded and began to regain his composure) _Did I make Itachi uncomfortable??? _"Itachi can you help me fix the mistakes I made?"

Itachi: "O-Of course..." _Dammit! Where the fuck did that stutter come from!? Focus Itachi focus! _"Alright Hinata I am not a user of the Hyuuga clan fighting style but I can tell you that it is a stiff and predictable style that can be countered easily. Regardless of the fact that it requires only one good hit to kill it is still not adaptable to most combat situations. I suggest you mix regular taijutsu with the Hyuuga style to catch your opponent off guard and to enable yourself to adapt to almost any situation." (Hinata stood wide eyed memorizing every word Itachi said and finally after thinking it through nodded in agreement)

(Itachi and Hinata sparred for a good three hours to work on creating Hinata's new style of fighting stopping only for compliments and criticism from Itachi, or if Itachi had to forcibly show Hinata the correct way by moving her body for her. In those times Hinata would blush furiously and apologize continually to the point that it frustrated Itachi so bad he forbid her to apologize to him ever again)

Hinata: (Hinata had to bite her lip to prevent herself from apologizing as Itachi had to position her legs and…hips correctly and he told her to try the kick now. Hinata found her kick to be almost perfect; if an opponent would've been there they would be kicked in the ribcage directly over the heart. The kick would also have had the force to **at** **least** crack one of those ribs. Hinata smiled as she repositioned herself to try again)

Itachi: "Excellent… that kick was perfect, and you managed to reposition yourself correctly to kick again or for several other attacks. However that is enough for tonight Hinata…we can continue tomorrow evening…if you want." (Hinata sighed and wiped some sweat of her forehead. The training was not only very long, but it was intense and effective as well. Better yet Itachi never told her she was "useless" or "hopeless" he was always patient with her)

Hinata: _That was good. I definitely improved and managed not to make too many mistakes…father…why couldn't you train me like Itachi does…? He keeps my spirits up and motivates me to keep working and he is always patient. I will get stronger! I will become strong enough to make Itachi proud and…Wait! W-what about Naruto? Yes I will make him proud too and maybe he will notice me… Itachi… _"Alright Itachi I would like to continue training tomorrow…after we gather the ingredients for your medicine."

Itachi: "Hmph. Thank you Hinata I appreciate your help…Remember there are no rules in combat, remember to use any means necessary to survive. Now my clone has already prepared a meal for us, then we can rest." (Hinata nodded and followed Itachi back to the camp where a tasty looking stew was brewing over the fire. The smell was heaven to both shinobi but only Hinata openly expressed it. Itachi found 2 bowls stashed in one of the packs of equipment and passed one to Hinata. They both shoveled the stew into their bowls using the ladle and began to eat. The silence was comfortable to both of them and neither of them said a word throughout the meal. Hinata was the first to finish; she placed the bowl to the side and crawled into a sleeping bag)

Hinata: "Goodnight Itachi…" (Itachi grunted in response) _Hehe! I really have to figure out the Uchiha language of grunting... _(Hinata's vision darkened as she faded off to sleep)

**Chunin Exams**

(Hinata's dreams went back to years ago during her first Chunin exam. She was engaged in battle with Neji Hyuuga, her cousin, in front of all her friends and the one she admired and loved… Naruto Uzumaki was cheering from the sidelines and the only reason she was even able to try and fight Neji. Suddenly Naruto's voice disappeared and was replaced with the harsh unforgiving voice of her father)

Hiashi: "Hinata your stance is too sloppy and your strikes far too slow! You are allowing the branch family to spit in our face! You are a disgrace to the main house of the Hyuuga and I wouldn't be surprised if Hanabi could fare better than you…" (Hinata was crying uncontrollably with every insult he hurled her way. It was bad enough a merciless Neji was practically trying to kill her but now her father was embarrassing her in front of all her friends and even Naruto. Neji was in the act of his killing blow, her dream always ended with the same blow to her heart and the shame of defeat. Hinata prepared herself to fail yet again…she looked up at Naruto to find him gone. Instead Itachi was looking at her with his coal-black eyes. Hinata's brain froze for half a second)

Hinata: _Wait! Itachi wasn't even at the exams! Wait a minute! _(Time seemed to slow as Hinata remembered Itachi's lesson. Neji was only inches from her heart now. Hinata literally fell down sliding backwards while using her hands to prevent her from falling down completely and bringing her foot up. Neji's palm went over her head and he grunted in extreme pain as Hinata's foot slammed into his groin, Hinata placed her feet together and pushed off the ground slamming her feet into Neji's gut while spinning. Hinata effectively "corkscrewed Neji into the wall and fell on her back in front of him)

Neji: (Neji coughed up blood and spoke in a shocked/hoarse voice) "H-Hinata…where did you learn those moves?"

(The room was quiet for a short time as the shocked observers stared in amazement. Then suddenly all Hinata's friends were surrounding her and congratulating her, among them Naruto was the loudest. Hinata ignored them all and looked up to where Itachi had stood. Itachi was smiling slightly before he nodded to her in acknowledgement. The entire scene melted away as Hinata woke from her dream and stared at the cave ceiling)

Hinata: _That dream never ended like that before… I actually won! But why was Itachi even in the dream? He wasn't at the Chunin exams…and I never beat Neji. _(Hinata smiled to herself and climbed out of the sleeping bag) _Maybe this means I'm finally over it and that my father can no longer say I'm a failure…if he was still alive… _(Hinata watched as Itachi slept, he was muttering in his sleep) "What are you dreaming about Itachi…?"

**Uchiha Manor**

(Itachi awakens in his old room in the leaf village. He sighs to himself knowing this dream like the back of his hand)

Itachi: _First I'll go into the kitchen to eat breakfast with my father and little brother, and then I'll say goodbye to my mother with a kiss on the cheek and report to the Hokage for my assignment. Then as I return to the Uchiha compound, kill everyone, and wait for my brother who shows after nightfall…It is the same every time. I might as well get it over with. _(Itachi gets out of his bed and proceeds towards the noisy kitchen. He could hear Sasuke running around; Itachi opened the door to the kitchen and entered. He was stopped short of the table. A small child was hugging his leg)

Child: "Daddy daddy! Will you play with me today!?" (Itachi stood in shock looking at the child who was not his brother and called him "daddy". Itachi saw there was movement to the left and looked to see an older Hinata)

Hinata: "Did you sleep well?" (She had a sweet smile on her face before she pressed her lips to his for an unbearably long time. As the kiss ended so did Itachi's dream along with half his brain cells.)

Itachi: (Itachi couldn't move, think or even breathe. All his superior ninja skills and instincts didn't save him from that dream and Itachi was left completely stupefied) _what the fucking hell was that!? That wasn't how that damn dream was supposed to go! Oh no! This is bad! I really am falling for this damn girl! Why can't I get her out of my head!!! She's haunting my dreams now too! _(Itachi's eyes widened as he seen Hinata out the corner of his eye looking curiously at Itachi's shocked facial expression. It took all his restraint not to jump 15 feet in the air or yell in surprise)

Hinata: "Itachi are you alright???" (Hinata looked at Itachi with an innocent expression of pure concern, while Itachi slowly got up and walked a short distance away from Hinata. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost and was taking longer than usual to compose himself)

Itachi: "H-Hinata… We s-should eat before collecting the ingredients…" (Hinata showed even more concern and she approached him)

Hinata: "I-Itachi you're scaring me… you seem really ill and you look paler than usual! I don't think we can wait to get you that medicine!" (Hinata reached her hand out to feel Itachi's forehead only to have Itachi grab her wrist and stop her. Hinata looked at Itachi questioningly and saw his eyes looked different.)

Itachi: "Hinata I-I…" (Itachi's mind was a swirling mass of different emotions and memories. However his mind kept jumping back to the dream and the kiss that had felt so real and so **right**. Itachi didn't know how he had fallen for her and right now he didn't care. He had to find out if that kiss could carry over into reality. Itachi grabbed Hinata with his free hand and brought her closer into a deep passionate kiss of his own doing. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise and her face flushed a deep shade of scarlet as the kiss deepened)

**Chapter End**

Well!? I hope you liked it! It didn't have lots of fighting like my other chapters but it was pretty interesting don't you think? I can't have a fight scene every chapter and I needed some time to develop the characters a little more. I thought this chapter was the hardest one to write yet…it was difficult to add the descriptions and the emotional stuff in there. The romance was easy I could put that kind of stuff into the middle of a fight scene and it would work! But the descriptions and emotions were challenging! There is no telling when the next chapter will be up so just wait for a while then send me a PM if I'm taking too long!

Also I had to change this chapter around a bit so let me know if anything is confusing… Also more of the story is revealed in the next chapter! Trust me it gets GOOD!

Thanks to everyone who reviews my story:

Raijykei

Makura Moderski

Blue-Radish

Shadow Prince Asce

Rimas

EXQUISUTE STAR

Faenea (just recently!)


	7. Chapter 7

Heheh! I know everybody loved the last chapter according to your reviews! I didn't expect it to be as popular as the last couple chapters, but it ended up surpassing them! I got so many awesome reviews and great messages that I was actually smiling the rest of the day! I'm not saying that this chapter will be better but it will definitely be VERY interesting. I left you at a big cliffhanger and the end result of the kiss along with a few other "events" between Itachi and Hinata spice up the chapter. Also more of the main story is revealed and Itachi and Hinata finally begin to make progress in tracking the survivors of the leaf village.

There is a short time lapse in here (don't worry not much time passes), and maybe a fight scene as well! However I believe I left off at this point…

**Chapter 7: A Light In The Darkness**

(Hinata's brain was overheating along with her scarlet face. Hinata couldn't break free if she wanted to, and strangely she didn't want to. Her lips moved in response to his and Hinata's mind raced as she realized she was kissing him back)

Hinata: _W-w-what am I doing!? Why am I kissing him!? Why does it feel so right and why do I feel warmth in my chest!? Itachi is kissing me and I'm kissing him!!! Why is he even kissing me!? _(Itachi's brain was just as scrambled but unlike Hinata he knew why he'd done this. Itachi knew that he loved Hinata…he just didn't know what to do about it. Itachi regained control of himself and broke the kiss off. They both stood in their respective spots panting and trying to compose themselves.)

Itachi: _…how am I going to explain this? I just suddenly grabbed her and started forcing her to kiss me! What the fuck is wrong with me!? Heheh! I told you that you were falling for her… Shut the fuck up! I know this…great I just told myself to shut the fuck up! Oh shit she's looking at me! I guess I could just tell her the truth…She was kissing back after all…No! She would only end up being heartbroken when Sasuke finally kills me. I have to drive her away, but keep her close enough so that she will still help me._

Hinata: (Her heart was still racing, but she wanted answers to what had just happened. She wanted to know why he'd done that.) "I-Itachi…? W-Why did you kiss…me?" (Hinata tensed as Itachi suddenly began coughing, she noticed blood was coming out of his mouth) "Itachi!!! Are you alright!?" (Itachi collapsed to one knee and spoke in a rough scratchy voice)

Itachi: "Hinata? Why is a shinobi of the leaf here?" (Hinata looked around expecting to see one of her friends or even just a familiar leaf shinobi but she saw no-one. She realized that he was talking about her. Tears began to build in her eyes as she realized how bad his illness must be) _Good she fell for the Genjutsu perfectly…I'm sorry Hinata but this is for the best._

Hinata: "I-I'll go get your medicine…" (With tears streaming down her face Hinata rummaged through Itachi's old clothing and found the list of ingredients for what she assumed to be his medicine. She ran out of the cave and into the woods, it was still dark out.) _T-the only reason Itachi kissed me is because his illness is making him delirious… he didn't even remember me back there! I-I can't believe I actually thought that he might feel something for me! Like anyone could ever "love" me! The shy, weak, strange girl that at best couldn't be considered more than an object to decorate the scenery…_(Hinata collapsed to her knees and broke down into sobs, She sat there for hours thinking of everyone she ever knew and how powerful they were. She compared herself to everyone and pointed out each and everyway they were better)

Itachi: (Hinata heard his voice in her head) "Hinata you are not weak…" (Hinata remembered the way he spoke to her when she had been hurting inside, he was gentle and soothing. He was kind and told her she wasn't weak even when Hinata knew it wasn't true, and she had been naïve enough to believe him) "Hinata are you listening to me?" (Hinata's head snapped up and she found herself staring into the onyx eyes of Itachi)

Hinata: "Itachi! I-I'm sorry I haven't got your medicine yet… I was just going to get it." (Itachi picked Hinata up by her shoulders and held her against the tree)

Itachi: "Don't lie to me… Hinata why are you sitting here wallowing in your self pity? Why do you continually throw your OWN name in the mud!?" (Hinata looked at Itachi scared but also rebelliously)

Hinata: "Because I'm weak! I can't compare myself to any of my other friends! Everyone I come across is stronger, more confident, or…" (Itachi was now very pissed off. He actually began to put a razor edge to his words)

Itachi: "Are you calling me a liar!? Do you think I'm a fool Hinata!? While I may be both… YOU. ARE. NOT. WEAK." (Hinata refused to believe him she now openly fought his words)

Hinata: "You are lying! You are a fool for choosing me as your partner! You could've picked out any wandering shinobi and they would be smarter, stronger, more confident, and prettier than me!" (Itachi felt like crushing this girl, she was openly challenging his words and calling him names now)

Itachi: "Dammit Hinata! I can't think of anyone prettier than you! No one else is better or stronger than you are! That is why you are MY partner, you are strong!" (Itachi didn't realize what he had said)

Hinata: (Itachi's words actually filled her heart with joy. No one had stuck up for her so much not even Naruto. And Itachi's voice had so much passion, as much passion as the kiss had. Hinata blushed when she realized that Itachi had called her "pretty") "Y-you really think so Itachi? Y-you really think I'm…p-pretty?" (Itachi looked confused for a second)

Itachi: "What are you talking about?" (Hinata now felt confused as well but she blushed even harder because she knew that he had said it but that he had been to worked up to notice. Hinata's voice was almost a whisper)

Hinata: "During our…argument you said… I can't think of anyone prettier than you…" (Itachi looked panicked for half a second before he calmed down he was about to speak but Hinata broke free of Itachi's now loosened grip and embraced him in a tight hug) "Please…don't take it back! No-one has ever said that to me…" (Itachi's heartbeat increased but he managed to keep his cool)

Itachi: "I meant what I said… Hinata don't doubt yourself, you are strong, intelligent, and… beautiful. You can be whatever you want…and I will help you make any wish come true. But first…Hinata, don't freak out when I say this… (Hinata's heart skipped a beat, and she looked up at Itachi wide eyed)

Hinata: _Oh my god! Is he going to say he…loves me!? I-I…_

Itachi: (Itachi noticed the look in her eyes and smiled sweetly and watched her blush) "Hinata…you need a bath." (Hinata stood staring at Itachi for a minute then she busted out laughing. Itachi's eyebrows rose as she began holding her side, Itachi was surprised she wasn't angry) _Heh! Most girls would try to castrate me if I ever told them something like that when they were expecting something romantic. Hinata you really are a strange girl, but you are better for it. _

Hinata: (She managed to control her laughter and look at Itachi with her hands on her hips and playful expression) "You really know how to ruin the moment don't you!? But… you did cheer me up so I forgive you! (Hinata smiled and began to head back to the cave) _He's sweet but he really needs to work on expressing his feelings! I guess we are kind of the same in that subject. Itachi… I think I'm falling for you…_

Itachi: (He watched Hinata walk towards the cave smiling to himself) _Good job on mission failure…now she likes me more and I still can't get her out of my head. Strangely though I'm happy, I don't think it could be so bad if I stay close to her. I just can't get too attached or let her get attached to me _"Hinata! There is no bath in the cave. You have to go to the river to bathe!" (Hinata froze in place and slowly turned around)

Hinata: "I-in the river!? W-won't it be cold!? And w-what if someone is around!? Are you sure there is no bath in the cave…?" (Itachi scowled and stared at Hinata, he was actually a bit irritated but amused at her reaction)

Itachi: "Hinata the river was a little chilly when I got in but that was before daybreak, now that the sun is out it should be fine. No-one will be watching you because I'll place a Genjutsu barrier around the area. And no I didn't spend 3 hours building a bath in the cave." (Itachi expected her to giggle but when he looked at her expression she looked angry) _Whoa! What did I say now…? _"Hinata? What's wrong?" (Hinata looked infuriated, she walked up to Itachi with every intention to attack him. Itachi wisely backed up a few steps but she kept coming)

Hinata: "You! You tricked me!" _how could he do that! He wasn't sick if he could take a bath right after I left especially considering the distance he would have to travel!!! _(Itachi continued to back up and was very concerned now)

Itachi: _I may have to knock her out or she may try to kill me! _"Hinata what are you talking about? I haven't tricked you…" (Hinata looked even more angry, which would've looked kind of cute if it wasn't directed at him) _Oh fuck! This is not good at all! She must have figured out the Genjutsu… Damn! I shouldn't have told her I left the cave._

Hinata: "Oh really!? How were you able to move when you were coughing up blood and so delirious you couldn't even remember me!? Don't answer because I know it must have either been you faking or a Genjutsu! Why would you do that Itachi!? (Itachi had now stopped and allowed Hinata to get close enough to get in his face)

Itachi: _I will not show fear in front of this girl. She may be dangerous but she couldn't kill me if she wanted to. _(Itachi stood his ground and answered matter-of-factly) "Well Hinata. It seemed like an awkward situation especially considering I was still half sleeping and I woke up to kissing you…" _I hope this doesn't backfire or I'm in quite a predicament._

Hinata: (blushing she recalled the kiss) "You couldn't have bee sleeping through it! You were talking to me before the kiss! (Itachi seemed to be getting more irritated now)

Itachi: _this girl is smarter than she looks… _"I was still half asleep when I did all that Hinata! Even if I had woken up I still wouldn't be thinking properly since I had JUST woken up! (Hinata seemed to get angrier)

Hinata: "So that's it!? You just weren't thinking properly!? A great S-Ranked criminal is vulnerable in the morning… What were you dreaming about that made you want to kiss someone!?" (Itachi actually showed real nervousness for about 2 seconds before responding calmly)

Itachi: "I was dreaming about… what it would be like to have a wife and family… happy now?" (Hinata blushed heavily and backed away from Itachi)

Hinata: _I just invaded all of Itachi's private thoughts and feelings! I-I had no right to make him tell me those things… No! I had a right to find out why he tricked me! And why he kissed me! And it's not like I could actually make Itachi tell me anything…he's just very lenient and patient with me…I wonder who he was married to… _(Hinata's blush increased tenfold and turned to Itachi. She was about to ask him who his wife was but she couldn't bring up the courage she had a moment ago) "I-Itachi… I'm sorry for invading your privacy like that…"

Itachi: "Hmph…an eye for an eye I always say…well I apologize for the invasion of your privacy this morning. There now we are even." (Hinata smiled and nodded)

Hinata: (with a playful tone) "Well since I stink…I'll go take a bath so I don't disturb the great Itachi Uchiha's sense of cleanliness!" (Itachi smiled and gave a quick retort)

Itachi: "Well I figured the head of the Hyuuga clan would like to look and SMELL her best at all times!" (They both joked and teased each other until they got a short distance form the river and Itachi began his Genjutsu barrier after handing Hinata some clothes)

Hinata: "Thank you Itachi. Don't worry I won't be long!" (Itachi didn't speak, he seemed to be lost in concentration. Hinata walked the rest of the way to the river and began her bath) _oh my god it's so cold! And he said he took a bath in this when it was still dark! I don't even want to imagine what he must've gone through, he could have gotten hypothermia! _(Hinata washed herself as good as she could and as fast as she had ever moved in her life. Hinata climbed out of the river when she was finished and dressed in the bandit's clothes. Hinata had to admit they were comfortable but they looked terrible, not something a Hyuuga should ever wear. Hinata loved them. She walked back to where Itachi was waiting and found him already standing and ready to go)

Hinata: "Is there someplace we have to be?" (Itachi looked annoyed and spoke as if Hinata was a forgetful old lady)

Itachi: "Have you forgotten already? Tsk…We have to find the survivors of the leaf village remember?" (Hinata felt really stupid)

Hinata: _How could I forget about the leaf village and finding all my friends!? Naruto! I forgot about Naruto! _"R-right! Sorry I just…nevermind. Lets get going then…where are we heading anyway?"

Itachi: "First to the village hidden in the sand…as you know the sand village is friendly with the leaf…now that Gaara is Kazekage anyway."

Hinata: "Oh yeah…I almost forgot. Well that makes sense, if the leaf was taken out like that then the sand village is sure to be worried and since we are allies they might've let the leaf village stay to help combat the invaders!" (Itachi was not impressed with her statement)

Itachi: "I'm glad you understand…I would be worried if you had not." (Hinata could tell Itachi was just being critical of her and it did not bother her much at all, after all she had to deal with Hiashi all her life)

Hinata: "Well fear not! Because I understand so let's get going back to the cave to collect the supplies then off to the sand village!" (Itachi was a little disturbed by her hyperactivity)

Itachi: _What the hell is wrong with her!? I just insulted her and she's ready to go without even an insult of her own! Whatever…seeing her happy is a good thing, besides her smile is beautiful. _"Tsk…I already sent clones to get the supplies so we can start the journey now. After all it will take at least a day if not more to reach the sand village, and I'd better not hear you complaining while we travel through the desert!" (Hinata smiled and grabbed Itachi's hand pulling him along in the direction of the sand village)

Hinata: "Alright I promise not to complain in the desert as long as you continue to teach me!" (Itachi was surprised but kept his cool)

Itachi: "Hinata training in the desert is very exhausting and dangerous if there is not a source of water nearby…I'll have to pick up a couple containers of water before our journey then. And Hinata I am capable of running without you pulling me along."

Hinata: "Are you sure? After all we haven't gathered the ingredients for your medicine." (Itachi looked panicked for a couple seconds then he spoke)

Itachi: "You're right…Hinata I need your help to find some of them. Do you still have the list?" (In response Hinata pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and held it up to his face. Itachi took it and explained which ones she would be looking for then he handed her back the list and left)

Hinata: "Byakugan!" (Hinata searched long and hard for hours for the ingredients. She had to stop using her Byakugan a couple times to give herself a rest, but eventually she found them all. She headed back to the cave where she assumed Itachi would either be waiting there or would find her on her way there)

**Mountaintop Base**

(Subashi stood over an unconscious Naruto with a giant humming metal claw. The claw was glowing with the red chakra of the Kyuubi, it immediately cracked violently and exploded imbedding shrapnel in Subashi's body. His body collapsed to the ground and turned into black goop)

Subashi: (from the corner of the room he sighed and rang a bell after which another Subashi entered and began examining a wall with hundreds of tools and machinery piled against it) "This is starting to aggravate me…" (Suddenly the door of the room burst open and Hidan and Kakuzu entered)

Kakuzu: (looking at the Subashi in the corner) "Well I'll assume you are the real one…Leader-sama wants to know if you are done yet." (Subashi scoffed and held up his hands in defeat)

Subashi: "It's hard enough to copy another person! The damn Biju might just be impossible!" (Hidan watched as another Subashi hooked Naruto into a giant metal cube and attached hoses into him)

Hidan: "Why the fuck is it so difficult when you have all this machinery and bullshit!? For your sake you'd better hope copying the Biju isn't impossible or you'll be pissing out your ass soon enough!" (Kakuzu looked at his partner as if he was a complete moron)

Kakuzu: "He means get results or you will die…" (Subashi just glared coolly at the duo until they turned to leave)

Subashi: "Well then you'd better hope you have the power to back up that threat." (Kakuzu's eyes flashed with a dangerous light and Subashi quickly amended his words) "But don't worry I'll get results. It may just take some time…" (Kakuzu opened the door and left followed by Hidan who winked at a female shinobi in the hallway. The female entered and bowed in front of Subashi)

Subashi: "What is it Runa?" (Runa snapped her fingers and the group of rogue shinobi dragged a bloody corpse in and dropped it on the floor. Subashi looked on it with disgust) "So your master went and got himself killed huh? Guess I'll have to bring him back again…" (Subashi performed handsigns and placed his hands on the corpse) "Mimic Regeneration Jutsu" (The corpse slowly fixed itself, it's skull pieced itself back together and filled itself back out. The skin from where the face was smashed repaired but left a nasty discoloration, then the figure jumped up)

Kunaro: "I'M BACK!!! Where is that big breasted whore at!? I'm going to tear her tits off!"

Subashi: "Kunaro calm down! You've just been resurrected and you know that replacement brain inside you will not last so go to the medical wing and report back here for duty." (Kunaro gave Subashi the finger and scanned the room finally setting eyes on Runa)

Kunaro: "Well hello beautiful! It's been a while so…" (Kunaro grabbed Runa roughly and pulled her into a violent kiss, Runa moaned at the end of it)

Runa: (panting slightly) "Wow! I've missed that! Perhaps when you are all fixed up we can go…catch up." (Runa giggled seductively and Kunaro smirked)

Subashi: "Shut the fuck up and get the fuck out of my lab you hump happy animals! Your assignment is to kill Itachi Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga…but I need a piece of the Hyuuga's flesh or blood! Now get lost!" (The entire group left the aggravated Subashi and began walking toward the medical wing until Runa spoke)

Runa: "I know exactly where to find the two of them…" (She smirked evilly and began formulating battle plans)

**Two Weeks Later**

Itachi: (sitting in a restaurant waiting for Hinata) _Ugh…it's been 2 weeks and still no success in finding the leaf village! We've tried in almost every sensible location…Gaara of the sand had no information to go on…and Tanzaku town was useless. I hope Hinata managed to get some useful information, especially considering how late she was. _(Itachi was relieved when he saw her coming towards the restaurant from a small shop across the street. She was wearing an elegant looking black kimono with a fancy white flower design printed on it, this outfit had surprisingly survived many battles and was perfect for concealing the many weapons Hinata had learned to use. Itachi was clad in a replacement black cloak that covered most of Itachi and served the same purpose in concealing weapons)

Hinata: (Sitting down in the seat next to Itachi) "Hey. Our informant says he actually spotted leaf shinobi in the…are you ready? You're gonna be mad!" (Itachi was visibly annoyed and was getting rather impatient) _Hehe! It's so easy to annoy him! I mean how can I resist? He acts like if we wait one second we will lose finding the ENTIRE leaf village…It is impossible to move an entire village without being noticed._

Itachi: (with playful irritation) "Hinata…don't play with me! Tell me so we can get going. You know how important it is to find the village, you do want to see your friends right?" (Hinata rolled her eyes but looked at Itachi with all seriousness)

Hinata: "Itachi it is impossible to move the entire village without attracting attention! We have plenty of time. Besides the informant said he saw a member of the Hyuuga in the sand village! From the description I have no doubt that it's Neji." (Itachi was now even more irritated he was glaring at the empty table in front of him) "See! I told you it would make you mad! It seems Gaara must've either lied to us or the leaf village only recently moved in…"

Itachi: _Bastard! I'll kill that little fuck if he lied to us! We have to get moving as soon as possible. _"Alright Hinata after we eat here we will restock our supplies and make the journey to the sand…AGAIN." (Hinata giggled at Itachi's raging annoyance at having to return to the sand village)

Hinata: (Speaking to a passing waitress) "Excuse me. Um could we get some menus please?" (The waitress nodded and handed her 2 menus then went on her way) "So what are you getting Itachi? The same old stuff I bet…"

Itachi: "No. I'll take your head on a platter if you keep bothering me!" (Itachi stared with fake intensity as if he was serious)

Hinata: (Recognizing his bluff) "Did you forget? You taught me how to fight much better so it won't be so easy! Besides…you're a big softy." (Itachi coughed with surprise and laughed)

Itachi: "No fair! I only go soft on you because you are so fragile!" (Itachi sat mockingly with his arms folded while Hinata glared at him)

Hinata: "Oh yeah!? Well I'll show you how FRAGILE I am during tomorrow's training! How about that?" (Itachi snorted and looked the other way)

Itachi: "The last time you did that I practically died laughing when you tripped over that stump and landed face first in a pile of mud!" (Itachi laughed at the memory while Hinata blushed heavily)

Hinata: "You made me mad! I lost concentration and it was raining plus if I remember correctly it was dark too!" (Itachi looked at Hinata with seriousness)

Itachi: "Well that won't happen this time if you have kept up with the meditation exercises I taught you…and don't make excuses Hinata. Take responsibility for your mistakes so you can fix them." (Hinata nodded as she soaked in every word Itachi said and committed it to memory just like every lesson Itachi had taught her)

Waitress: "May I take your orders?"

(The next day Itachi and Hinata got up before the sun had begun to crawl over the horizon. They gathered all their supplies and set off towards the sand village using the trees of course. They traveled at a quick but easy pace set by Itachi who always lead the way while Hinata guarded the rear. Suddenly Hinata sensed 2 shinobi approaching at attack speed)

Hinata: "Incoming!" (Both Hinata and Itachi stopped and turned to face the 2 shinobi who finally arrived. The 2 shinobi were Kunaro and Runa, Kunaro was the one who spoke first)

Kunaro: (Glaring at Hinata, he motioned Runa to handle Itachi) "Lets start this party right!" (Performing 3 quick handsigns he thrust his palm into Runa's chest causing her to stumble backward) "Dragon Seal Release! Kill him quickly! I got the hooker!" (Itachi glared at Kunaro's insult to Hinata. Kunaro disappeared with blinding speed)

Itachi: (Intercepting his attack and pushing him back) "No you will fight me. Now die…" (Itachi put up a single handsign and spewed fire at Kunaro, suddenly Itachi was thrown backwards by a massive claw slamming into his body. Some monstrous reptilian beast had swatted Itachi with a single giant claw)

Kunaro: "Good job Runa! Now we are back on track! Tear his balls off BEFORE you feast on his intestines!" (Suddenly the monster screamed in pain as a red light glowed around her back. A glowing slice along her back was gushing blood and resonating with chakra)

Hinata: (Performing rapid handsigns) "Chakra Dispersion Seal! Don't underestimate us." (Hinata sounded cold and heartless as Runa screamed in pain and her chakra was pumped out of her body. Kunaro glanced over to where Itachi was a moment ago and watched as the clone disappeared)

Kunaro: "Fine… you leave me no choice. Ryugan!!!" (Kunaro's eyes turned reptilian and glowed red, shattering the seal that was on Runa's back. Hinata gasped as Kunaro appeared in front of her swinging his katana viciously. Hinata activated her Byakugan and focused on dodging)

Itachi: (from a nearby tree) _She is doing well. How am I going to deal with that monster though? I can tell from the size and speed that taijutsu and weapons won't work, I'll try some Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. But first… _"Sharingan…" (He barely had enough time to jump before Runa smashed through the branch he was resting on, while Itachi was airborne Runa spit a fireball out of her mouth. Itachi jumped off the side of the tree and began performing handsigns) "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

Runa: "RAAAAARRRRRRRGH!!!!!!!" (The force of the scream sent the fire swinging wildly back at Itachi who quickly dodged out of the way. Runa was already waiting and swung her massive arm down into Itachi who disappeared in a puff of smoke while multiple kunai bounced off Runa's back)

Itachi: _As I thought the skin is way too tough to slice into. My Ninjutsu seem to be useless so I'll have to try Genjutsu… _(Itachi performed a few quick handsigns as he sensed Runa behind him; she stopped her attack and seemed caught in the Genjutsu) _Hm. I should go help Hinata, but first... _(Itachi watched as Runa returned to her human form then he drew his kunai and cut her throat)

Hinata: (somewhere else in the forest Hinata was dodging for her life as Kunaro had not stopped attacking. She trapped Kunaro's katana in some ninja wire and performed handsigns) "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" (Kunaro let go of the katana and jumped back a few feet and the sword was engulfed in flames, Hinata appeared in front of Kunaro and hit him with a palm. Kunaro flew backwards but stood up rather easily) "What!? How!? I attacked your Chakra Network! Your heart should be damaged after that!" (Hinata saw the fire that was surrounding his discarded sword rush right at her, she jumped to the side only to have it follow and surround her)

Kunaro: "Haha! Bitch I know all about your family taijutsu and its retarded chakra based attacks! And you know what they won't work on me! I can change any chakra into fire and control it! Do you know what that means? IT MEANS IT'S TIME TO GO BOOM LITTLE BITCH!" (Kunaro performed quick handsigns and a glowing leaf symbol appeared over the ground where Hinata stood, Hinata sat down in the circle and closed her eyes. Kunaro laughed at this and made one final handsign causing a massive explosion from which he protected himself from by using Ryugan. The dust cleared and Kunaro couldn't believe his eyes)

Hinata: (50 Hinata speaking at once in a cold murderous tone) "That was the best you could do…? It is time for your pathetic life to be extinguished…" (Kunaro stood dazed as every Hinata rushed in from all directions holding kunai, Kunaro tried to kill them using Ryugan but it didn't work)

Kunaro: _HOLY FUCKING SHIT SHE'S SATAN!!! Wait! Calm down Kunaro it must be Genjutsu…I can fix this _(Kunaro performed quick handsigns and dispelled the Genjutsu as they reached him. Kunai imbedded into Kunaro's back and he swirled around to be kicked in the back of the head knocking him a few feet away. Kunaro growled and pivoted just in time to avoid another of Hinata's sneak attacks and at the same time he swung out his hand. Hinata backed up just enough to avoid the hit, but Kunaro's arm became big and monstrous like Runa's and smacked Hinata into a tree. He followed up with a second monstrous fist into her body smashing her through the tree. He then proceeded to light her entire body ablaze. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke)

Hinata: (From behind Kunaro) "Not good enough! Chakra Dispersion Seal!" (Kunaro's entire body turned to flame and engulfed Hinata. She barely stopped herself from screaming before she jumped out of the fire.) "H-how!?" (Kunaro smacked her to the ground and stared at her with murderous serpentine eyes)

Kunaro: "You aren't the only one who can use clones… how else could you've survived that blast? I bet you haven't even been fighting the entire time! Clever... now where is the real you?" (Hinata smiled and melted into water) "Ah! Water clone? Shadow clones and water clones interesting… STOP HIDING YOU COWARDLY SLUT!!! I'LL BURN THIS ENTIRE FOREST DOWN!!!!" (Kunaro performed several handsigns and placed his hands on the ground) "HELL'S REQUIEM!" (A giant seal appeared on the ground and grew larger and larger expanding outwards deep into the forest) "And…the bitches go…BOOM!" (The seal glowed violently for a second before releasing a massive eruption of fire that stretched as high as the clouds. The trees were incinerated within seconds and the ground began to turn into oozing magma as the eruption continued its relentless explosion of fire. Seconds later the fire died down revealing a barren landscape and a weary Kunaro who could barely stand, suddenly Itachi appeared in front of him and kneed him in the face sending him airborne where a clone kicked him into the ground)

Itachi: (With Hinata at his side) "You fool… did you really think it would be so simple to defeat us…? That pathetic display only wasted our time… Hinata kill him." (Hinata nodded and drew a shortsword from her hidden holster in the sleeve of her kimono. She stopped when she heard Kunaro say something)

Kunaro: (with a weary tone) "Send in the 'Frost Devil'…" (Hinata realized he must be talking into some kind of communication device and swung her sword down on his head only to have it stopped by what seemed to be frozen chakra strings. Hinata and Itachi glanced over to see a rugged man about 40 years old with a short beard holding "human" Runa with one hand and from the other the frozen chakra strings lead straight to Hinata's sword. He gave one quick pull and yanked the sword from Hinata's hand)

Surma: "My name is Surma Keane…the last name you shall hear in your miserable lives…"

**Chapter End**

I'm sorry it took so long to update but I had to redo this chapter because the first time I wrote it…it was terrible!!! I could barely follow what was happening and all the characters were acting the same, plus the fight scene was short and terribly written! Well the fact is I had to redo it! I hope everyone likes it…

Well I'm glad to say that school will be letting out very soon so I will no longer be hindered by schoolwork meaning…more updates, better chapters, and a better chance that I will actually finish the story! So…what does everyone think of Hinata's new jutsu and how she's changed from only 2 weeks with Itachi? What about Kunaro and Runa? Aw what do I care tell me about anything and everything in your reviews! All of my favorites know who they are by now and how much I appreciate them, especially for sticking with me through this long delay! I hope you will all continue to read and review this story until its conclusion! And I will definitely be writing a SasuHina fan-fic as my next story so everyone be prepared!


	8. Chapter 8

I am deeply sorry for my absence and the delayed update of my story! For those of you who don't already know, my computer was broken for about a week or so… This made it impossible for me to update or even work on my story effectively. So I had to wait until my computer was fixed and now here we are. The way my computer was broken is hilarious! It was actually because of my 2 cats in my house… it seems one or both of them ripped the monitor cord out from the back of my computer and chewed on the inside of the port disabling some of the prongs! But I'm back in action with a new video card and separate port for the cord, and my cats can't pull this one out or damage it in any way! Well I've kept you long enough, back to the story!

**Chapter 8: The Frost Devil**

Surma: "My name is Surma Keane…the last name you shall hear in your miserable lives…" (This man had spoken so few words yet still struck a long forgotten feeling in Hinata's heart… fear)

Hinata: (Feeling a wave of fear come over her, she pressed closer to Itachi) _What is this feeling? I have never felt this kind of fear since I've been with Itachi! Why do I feel it now? _"Itachi… this man is dangerous."

Itachi: (Shifting his gaze to Hinata, he nodded curtly) "I can feel his power. Remember our training and you'll be fine." (Itachi turned his gaze back to Surma who was placing Runa down next to Kunaro who was mysteriously over there now) _What!? When did he!? This man… he must not be underestimated._

Kunaro: "Runa… answer me! RUNA!!! You bastard! You killed her!? I'll carve your bones into wine glasses!!! (Kunaro stopped when Surma stood in front of him and placed his hand on his shoulder)

Surma: (He spoke without emotion, in a tone as cold as ice) "I will take care of them… recover in case I need you." (Surma turned around to face Itachi and Hinata. He made handsigns with blinding speed and placed his hand on the ground) "Water Style: Arctic Blades…" (Hundreds of frozen spikes protruded from the ground headed straight for Itachi and Hinata who made handsigns of their own)

Itachi/Hinata: "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" (Roaring fire battled against the giant slivers of ice that grew from the ground, the fire cracked the ice and finally shattered and melted all the ice. Itachi and Hinata made more handsigns in complete synchronization) "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" (Now from the massive amount of water that flowed against the barren landscape, two water dragons rose and flew straight at Surma)

Surma: "Hmph… Water Style: Reaper's Grasp" (Frozen Chakra strings manifested from his hands and attached to both of the dragons freezing them instantly, Surma spun around bringing the dragons around in a U-turn right back at Itachi and Hinata. They jumped to the side as the frozen dragons smashed into piece which impaled them. They both disappeared in puffs of smoke)

Hinata: "Chakra Dispersion Seal!!!" (Hinata appeared behind Surma and slammed her palm into his back, her hands were incased in ice and Surma slammed his elbow into her stomach forcing her back several yards. Hinata lay on the ground gasping for air and bleeding out of her mouth)

Surma: (Climbing out of the ground and standing next to his clone that began to turn into an ice sculpture) "Falling for tricks you don't know is expected… however try not to die already, I haven't finished tormenting you yet…" (Itachi appeared behind Surma and the frozen Surma)

Itachi: "It is time for you to stop talking… Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu" (Surma jumped to the side but was tangled in the wire Itachi had laid in advance. The fire shot across the wires and engulfed both Surma and his frozen clone, waves of the intense heat blurred their image into nonexistence. Slowly the fire cleared revealing a bubbling crater with 2 figures still standing looking up at Itachi who stood on the edge) _Hmph. It figures that it wouldn't be that easy… I wonder how he escaped that. My Sharingan didn't detect any movement in the blaze, so how? If Ninjutsu won't work, and it appears taijutsu is too dangerous to use against him, then it appears my weapons will have to do the trick._

Hinata: (Standing beside Itachi now, fully recovered with her katana drawn) "I suppose this is the only option left for me. I will distract him Itachi, then you can do what you do best…" _The Genjutsu is up to you Itachi, I don't think there is anyone better at Genjutsu than Itachi. If this Genjutsu fails then we have only weapons to use against him!_

Surma: "You cannot win… Summoning Jutsu Let us see how you deal with my greatest ally. Come destroy my foes Shokaal! (Surma touched the ground with his hand and jumped into the air as a swirl of ice began to form a giant white wolf. The fur stood straight completely made of ice, swirls of frost surround each of its paws and began spreading outwards freezing the ground around it. Its eyes glow a majestic blue and its snout was completely white, the creature breathed heavily before speaking with a booming voice that commanded respect)

Shokaal: "Surma… it has been sometime since you have summoned me. I trust this is an important matter." (The wolf stretched its legs creating a sound that was similar to ice cracking on a frozen lake)

Surma: "Not entirely, I have had no problems yet… but I was told not to underestimate them and I need to fix my allies…"

Shokaal: "Understood. The problem is they are using Genjutsu currently and seem to be fortifying it as we speak. However I know a way to break Genjutsu."

Itachi: (both him and Hinata are strategizing outside the barrier) "Hinata you have to stop that man from helping his ally. I will deal with the summon as fast as I can then I'll come to help you. If he gets his ally back in fighting condition it will be even more difficult to defeat them…"

Hinata: "Don't worry I can stop him in his tracks! But what about the female?" (Itachi shook his head)

Itachi: "She's already dead so there is no concern…" (Itachi and Hinata jumped to the side as the wolf broke free of the Genjutsu and lunged at them. Itachi stared directly into the eyes of the giant wolf) "Hinata go! You know what to do…"

Shokaal: "Ha! You have some nerve to try and defeat me on your own. And you must be stupid if you think I'm letting her go!" (Shokaal shot a beam of ice directly into the path of Hinata. Hinata burst into birds and were frozen in midair before disintegrating) "Hmph… Genjutsu. Don't think you can hold me human. I will kill you, and then I will kill your ally."

Itachi: (Itachi stood his ground as his Genjutsu was broken) "Stop. Talking."

Shokaal: "Foolish human I'll crush you! There shall be nothing left of you to recover!" (Shokaal sprayed a beam of ice right at Itachi. Itachi stepped to the side and threw 3 kunai at the lumbering beast, the kunai bounced right off its icy fur.)

Itachi: (Itachi scoffed and mocked Shokaal) "Not unexpected… You have good defense but no offense. Or could it be that you are just completely weak?"

Shokaal: "RAAAAAAAAGH!!! YOU INSIGNIFICANT SHRIMP! PATHETIC WEAKLING! DIE NOW!!!" (Shokaal lunged with blinding speed and tumbled to the ground with his jaws mere inches from Itachi) "What!? What is going on!?"

Itachi: "Hmph. You are incredibly stupid as well. You were so blinded by anger you failed to notice where my kunai landed, and what was attached to them…" (Itachi glanced at the chakra thread that was constricting Shokaal's body then to the 3 kunai imbedded in the ground with small chakra barriers keeping them in place) "A foolish mistake caused by your own weakness…"

Shokaal: (Shokaal laughed and began mocking Itachi) "Oh was it… you are overconfident and ignorant. You have no idea of my capabilities. Like this one!" (Shokaal's body rapidly decreased in size and disappeared in a blur. Itachi was shredded by razor like claws, however he simply disappeared in a puff of smoke. The chakra threads began to wrap around and constrict Shokaal once again) "Not likely… take this!" (Spears of ice ruthlessly attacked the barriers of chakra from all sides until they eventually broke then the kunai were shattered into pieces)

Itachi: (Off in the distance) _I guess it won't be that easy. I need to wrap this up quickly and use the very minimum chakra. That might be impossible considering how tricky and powerful this opponent is._ (Shokaal suddenly appeared behind Itachi and sprayed a massive blast of frost at him. Itachi disappeared with insane speed and performed handsigns) "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu…"

Shokaal: "Fool… that is your last mistake!" (Shokaal lunged right through the blasts of fire taking no damage and brought his massive paw down on Itachi. Itachi stepped to the side into the gap between 2 of Shokaal's claws, Frost began to freeze his entire body, several Itachi clones appeared in the gap slapping explosive tags all over Shokaal's claw. Shokaal closed his claws crushing all the clones which all exploded with massive force causing Shokaal to roar in pain.)

Itachi: "I have you…" (Itachi made a one handed seal which caused the explosive tags to explode nearly severing Shokaal's already damaged paw. Shokaal roared louder and stood up on his back paws while Itachi performed handsigns) "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu." (The behemoth fireball slammed into Shokaal lifting him off his feet and borrowing into and melting his flesh while combating the frost from his fur. Shokaal's eyes widened in pain and shock as his flesh melted rapidly and the fireball shimmered down leaving him suspended in midair. Itachi was no longer in the same spot)

Itachi: (From behind Shokaal, further in the air with a clone) "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" (Shokaal tried to maneuver out of the path of the flames but they spread too wide, and he was engulfed in flames once again. Shokaal slowly fell to the ground even as the fire turned the air into sweltering winds and melted the ground into pudding. Finally Shokaal slammed into the boiling soup and began to sink into it.)

Shokaal: "Ugh… how? How can one human be this strong? It… it doesn't matter. I cannot die as long as I can return from whence I came. However I… will take you with me!" (The ground froze over immediately and the winds changed from sweltering to arctic in an instant. Giant ice spikes tore through the ground and Shokaal himself, Itachi had to leap into the air to avoid being impaled. The blades continued to sprout from the ground and even from all ready existing ice spikes. Several times Itachi had to jump off some of the ice as they continued to rise higher into the sky in pursuit of Itachi)

Itachi: _Dammit… I can't avoid forever, I will tire and die. With this much ice normal fire will not be enough. It seems like I have no choice, I will have to use it… _"Mangekyo Sharingan: Amaterasu!" (Flames as black as night slammed into the ice melting it instantly and continued to roar towards the source melting any ice within reach. The fire glowed eerily showing no signs of weakening or wavering from its path. The fire reached Shokaal and engulfed him tearing the remainders of flesh away and disintegrating the bones that remained. Soon nothing remained and Itachi stood shakily on the ground trying to compose himself.)

Itachi: _I have to help Hinata… but I won't be of any use until I recover myself. Amaterasu takes its toll too heavily, I shouldn't have used it. Hmmm? _(Itachi sensed a small group approaching him very quickly) _I can't get into a fight now. I'll have to stay hidden although it's likely they sensed the massive amount of chakra from that battle and already know I'm here. That doesn't necessarily mean they can find me though. _(Itachi hid himself amongst the remaining teeth of ice that remained and disguised his chakra, luckily the ice was thick enough so that it wasn't transparent)

(From the distance Itachi sensed the shinobi approach. The group reached the battleground and stopped to survey the aftermath)

Neji: "It seems the battle has already concluded. The victor, if there is one, can't have gone far. And with this barren landscape we would be able to see them unless they were hiding. The only place to hide is behind these spikes in the ground."

Lee: "Right! Let's start looking then!" (Lee went to look behind the ice when Neji stopped him)

Neji: (Neji's words were choked with emotion not commonly displayed by him) "Lee… is that? That's not possible! Hinata!?" (The entire group looked in the direction Neji stared in, just barely visible in the distance was Hinata fighting hordes of ice sculptures with a katana that was slowly freezing and chipping)

**In The Distance**

Hinata: _I've managed to accomplish nothing so far! All these damn clones keep materializing from the chunks of those I already destroyed! _(Hinata sliced through the body of one of the clones and shattered her blade completely. Hinata stood her ground as several clones tan towards her with longswords ready to tear her to pieces. Hinata began to spin rapidly and weave her chakra into a weapon) "8 Trigrams 64 Palms Guard!" (The mindless drone continued to run into the sphere of destruction, they were gashed deeply but not destroyed, they slowly intruded further into her jutsu taking more and more damage. Hinata increased the speed of her spinning and attacks destroying them much quicker, then abruptly she stopped and released a massive amount of chakra in a shockwave that blew the remaining clones into chunks that soared through the air directly towards Surma who was trying to heal Kunaro.)

Surma: (Surma didn't move a muscle but allowed the ice chunks to slam into his body, strangely he didn't move an inch or show any sign that he was even bothered by the attack) "I hope that isn't the best you have to offer girl. Kunaro it seems like I can't ignore her anymore… Have Runa heal you."

Kunaro: "Leave me some flesh for my meal tonight! Unless you're willing to offer a replacement dish! Fine… Runa heal me now pitiful servant!!!" (Runa's tattoo on her eye glowed a dark red before she sat up zombie-like and performed handsigns)

Hinata: (Hinata looked on in shock) "T-That's impossible! She's dead! How the hell is that possible!? Nevermind I don't care, now die! Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" (Fire rushed from Hinata towards Kunaro, Surma jumped into the path of the fire and performed handsigns)

Surma: "Frost Bomb Jutsu…" (The fire was sucked into a vortex of air and held in place as a shell of ice covered it. Surma chucked the sphere of ice at Hinata who jumped to the side. The shell shattered into deadly shards that flew in every direction and the captured fire erupted forth and scorched the ground) "Your fight is with me little girl. Do not become distracted or you will die."

Hinata: _He has an incredible amount of chakra! And several surprising jutsu… I can't do this on my own. Itachi…where are you? What would you do? He would stay calm, logical and think of a way to defeat him. I did not go through that training for nothing! I will show him that I can do it! _"Enough words old man… your fatal flaw was ignoring me in the first place. Byakugan!" (Hinata charged at Surma and thrust a palm at his face, he ducked and kicked her legs out from under her and grabbed her by the throat)

Surma: "And your fatal flaw is your poor analytical skills. Freeze and die!" (Spikes of ice erupted from Hinata's body and she disappeared and was replaced by a massive pile of explosive tags, Surma quickly froze them in a sphere of ice as they exploded. Hinata seemed to glide across the ground as she struck his leg with her family taijutsu and slid away.) "Good move… but URGH! What the hell!? My chakra network… I hate the Hyuuga. Try that after this…" (Surma performed a few quick handsigns and touched the ground) "Shields of the Arctic… Now it's all up to who has the most chakra and who can conserve the most. Unless you can somehow kill me, it's all over for you." (Walls of ice surrounded the two of them and connected together at the top. This left a decent area to fight in)

Hinata: "Not necessarily. I can find fault with any jutsu, any fighting style, anything that you use I can pick apart and analyze. So you were dead wrong when you insult my analytical skills." _This is what I learned from Itachi… how to fight using more than just jutsu and techniques, how to think and strategize before I act and how to win regardless of how I do it. I can do this… Itachi_

Surma: "Hmph… whatever, just die so I can get to the next target. Taste my own special blade." (Surma unrolled a scroll and spread some blood on it) "Summoning scroll!" (An enormous blade appeared out of thin air and speared into the ground. The blade looked more like it was a fusion of some pieces made out of some kind of blue metal and the edge made from diamond. Surma picked it up with one hand and swung it as if it was weightless)

Hinata: "Let us see how good you really are… and when your blood soaks into this earth I will not look back on your corpse." (Hinata formed a blade of chakra from her hand and watched as it was slowly being eaten by the walls) _So that's what he meant… fine it's safe to assume that the walls will use the chakra it absorbs from us to repair and strengthen itself. So no getting out, this is also enclosed so if I can get near a wall his sword will be more difficult for him to control if he hits a wall. _(Hinata ran next to one of the walls and dodged for her life as he swung with the speed of a god and with the grace of a nobleman. His attacks looked almost more like a dance with lots of spinning that gathered momentum and with wrist breaking changes in direction that would be impossible for any normal person. Suddenly Surma stopped and seemed distracted with something outside the barrier)

Hinata: _This is my chance! _"Chakra Dispersion Seal!" (Surma was hit dead in the chest, he gasped for air and collapsed to one knee before stabbing his sword into the ground expelling a wave of frost. Hinata dove to one side to avoid it, and would've slammed into a wall if it hadn't already receded into the ground)

Surma: (struggling to move and speaking in a hiss) "I will be back. Don't ever sleep again for I will make your dreams and nightmares eternal. You are far too lucky…" (Surma disappeared and his allies were nowhere to be found. However a familiar voice faintly echoed a short distance away)

Neji: "HINATA!!!" (Hinata slowly turned around to watch her cousin and his team approaching, she somehow felt a sense of dread in seeing them, especially coming from the direction of the battle between Itachi and the summon) _Itachi! Where are you!? D-did they kill you!? No they don't have the power to do so! But after a battle with that creature he could've been weakened enough!_

Neji: (As his group finally reached Hinata's location Neji gave his cousin a big hug) "I thought you were dead! Where have you been!? Did you try to find us- Urgh!" (Neji was thrown back a few yards by Hinata's quick palm thrust into his chest)

Hinata: (Her voice was panicked and stricken with emotion) "Where is he!? What did you do to him!?" (Guy and Lee looked on in shock while Tenten helped Neji to his feet)

Tenten: "What's wrong with you Hinata!? What are you even talking about!?" (Neji stood a little shakily at first but composed himself quickly)

Neji: "She must mean whoever was fighting that wolf… Hinata we did not see or harm anyone. Who is this person to you anyway?" (Hinata looked confused then blushed slightly)

Hinata: "He was helping me find the leaf village… Wait! Don't play dumb with me! You have the Byakugan, you must have spotted him! And Guy-Sensei could've identified him easily!" (Hinata got into her battle stance and was prepared to strike when Guy spoke)

Guy: "Wait! You said I know this person? Neji, use your eyes to search for her companion. Besides don't you want to thank him for keeping Hinata safe?"

Neji: "Right. I do indeed want to thank him, plus I'm curious to see who it is…"

Hinata: (Hinata became extremely weary and spoke in a soft exhausted voice) "I'm not weak… I don't need protection. Itachi taught me how to be strong…" (The entire group gasped and stared at Hinata in horror as she passed out into the arms of Itachi Uchiha)

Tenten: "H-her ally was I-Itachi Uchiha!?" (Neji glared daggers at the Uchiha while Guy-Sensei tensed and stood prepared for a fight)

Neji: "You! Why would you help Hinata? Is it to get closer to Naruto!? You… I can't believe she would willingly team up with you! What did you do to her!? What jutsu do you have her under!?"

Guy: "Neji calm down! He has the advantage here… he has Hinata and could kill her at any time."

Itachi: "You fools are so irritating. If I wanted to kill her I would've done it already. I no longer desire to take Naruto to the Akatsuki either. I am no longer a member of that organization."

Guy: "I have a hard time picturing you as the Good-Samaritan type who just wanted to help a lost girl find her way home. You must be after something…

Itachi: "True… in return for helping Hinata I wanted her to help me become a shinobi for the leaf village once again."

Neji: "WHAT!? What makes you think she can do that for you!?"

Itachi: "Hmmm? She is now the head of the Hyuuga clan after her father's death correct?" (An awkward silence overcame the shinobi and even seemed to calm the tension in the air)

**Chapter End**

Again sorry it took so long to update! Like I said my computer was broken for about a week so I lost that time, and I have a lot of schoolwork to do. Yes even at the end of the year my stupid teachers give me project after project to do. But now I'm back and better yet, school lets out June 12!!! After June 12 I will be a writing machine! Updates twice a week or improved quality at least! I hope I still have fans after this little incident… I would like to thank every person who has reviewed and stayed with me through this! I hope this chapter makes up for my absence, let me know how it is!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people! I'm sure you are all anxious to read this chapter to see just how it all plays out… but I'm going to talk for a bit so just relax. On second thought I'm just going to talk at the end! That is how it's going to be from now on, it prevents me from giving away anything in the chapter and lets you read the new chapters immediately then decide if you want to listen to me blab! Well here it is…

**Chapter 9: Welcome**

Neji: (He seemed to be shaking with anger) "You… what are you planning Itachi!? Is that your plan!? Have you sent someone to kill Hiashi-sama so Hinata can take over and fight for your return to the village!? I won't allow it!" (Neji fell back into a fighting position ready to kill Itachi once Hinata was out of the way)

Itachi: _What is he talking about…? Hiashi is long dead. Unless… hmmm my guess is the current Hiashi is a fake sent by Subashi to keep watch over the village. But then why hasn't he exterminated them by now? _"Neji… I am not here to fight you and I have no allies to send to kill Hiashi. But I will tell you this… the Hiashi that resides in the village now is a fake." (The entire group stared at Itachi in silence)

Neji: "That's preposterous. He has not changed at all and he can't be a clone or a shinobi in disguise because we already checked the village for spies. Everyone was checked… even lady Tsunade." (Tenten nodded in agreement while Guy and Lee stood off to the side watching Itachi carefully)

Itachi: "You don't trust me so it's pointless to argue with you… these fakes cannot be detected through normal means, I will not be the one to prove it to you…"

Guy: "What does that mean? Itachi… we are going to take you to the leaf village but first we need you to hand over Hinata. You have to be imprisoned until we can confirm your story."

Itachi: "Fine." (Itachi gently handed Hinata over to Neji then allowed Lee to bind his hands together) "I wonder… how long it will take before you leaf village fools figure everything out." (Lee nearly lost control but managed to stop himself from uppercutting Itachi in the face)

Lee: "The leaf village is my home, I will not allow you to insult it! We are doing our best to figure out the situation!" (Guy touched Lee on the shoulder and calmed him down)

Guy: "Don't let him get to you Lee, he just wants to get under your skin. Consider it another kind of training!" (Neji and Tenten sighed as Lee and Guy started ranting about training and the power of youth and ran off full speed becoming blurs in the distance)

Neji: "I swear those two are gay…" (Tenten laughed and agreed with him) "Well Itachi follow me, and don't try to escape. I will have my Byakugan on the whole time."

Itachi: (He sighed and spoke with surprising venom) "You couldn't stop me from leaving if I was in front of you the entire time, I doubt you would even notice I had left until I was already dead from old age…" (Neji's eyes blazed with anger and hatred, he was practically foaming out of the mouth)

Neji: "Listen here tough guy! You cannot escape my eyes and if you even speak in a manner I don't like I will make sure you don't live to see the leaf village! We are in control here!" (Tenten was shocked that Neji would speak so heatedly, he was normally calm and collected)

Tenten: "Hey Neji… Um you should calm down. He IS a dangerous criminal after all. I wouldn't underestimate him."

Neji: "Whatever… let's go before I do something I regret." (Itachi was grinning wickedly the entire time)

Itachi: _I know I'm trying to get back into the leaf village but who says I need the support of Neji. He is not important at all and if I get him angry enough and I time it correctly I may be able make an advantageous position out of it. _"I thought you wanted to thank the person who kept your precious Hinata alive." (Neji froze in place, Tenten slowly backed away from Neji as he set Hinata down)

Neji: "It would be a cold day in hell before I ever thank you. You are only using her anyway, that ends today." (Itachi looked at Neji with a mocking grin that only served to increase his anger) "What the hell are you smiling at!? I always hated you Uchiha! The only smile you are capable of is a smug grin!"

Itachi: "Calm down Hyuuga, you might actually be growing some balls now…" (Neji was barely able to stop himself from choking the life out of Itachi)

Neji: _Who does he think he is!? I need to take Guy sensei's advice and ignore him or I may lose control and do something stupid._

Itachi: "Hmph! Looks like I was mistaken, you are just a bitchy prepubescent girl…" (Neji's self control snapped he let out a barbaric battle cry and smashed his pal against Itachi's chest sending him flying back and skidding across the ground. Neji ran to where Itachi landed fully prepared to beat him to death and back to life again. Neji's left leg collapsed as a rope lined with spikes dug into his knee and was suddenly pulled back; Neji fell flat on his face and quickly got up in time to block a palm from Hinata. Hinata kicked Neji in his now injured knee and followed up with a roundhouse kick that he could barely block; in fact in doing so he couldn't keep his balance on his bad leg and fell down. Hinata jumped on top of Neji and held her glowing hand at his throat Neji could feel the danger it held, one touch could rip his throat open.

Hinata: (Hinata sounded hostile and confident in her speech, she was completely different from the Hinata Neji knew) "What do you think you're doing Neji!? Itachi is not an enemy! He only wants to return to the leaf village, he has helped me a lot Neji! Don't attack him unless you want me as an enemy too…"

Neji: (Neji couldn't believe his ears he just couldn't believe what she said) "What are you talking about Hinata!? You don't know what you're saying… Itachi works for the Akatsuki and only wants to get the Kyuubi out of Naruto!"

Hinata: "You are wrong! They betrayed him, he has no reason to go after Naruto now. He is not as bad as the leaf village makes him out to be! He taught me how to be confident and he helped me become this strong! He is my partner Neji!"

Neji: "P-partner! You sound like some kind of criminal Hinata! He has taught you to fight like him! You have almost completely abandoned the Gentle Fist haven't you!? He has brainwashed you he is an evil man who has done despicable things!"

Hinata: "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!? You have never so much as spoke to him before now! I have been with him for two weeks now and look how much stronger I have become! I know him better then any of you so don't lecture me using your stupid dogmatic view of him! Look how much he has helped me! Much more than father ever did, I'm glad he's dead!!!" (Tenten gasped and Neji stared into her eyes with a mixture of confusion and anger)

Neji: (Neji calmed himself quickly) "Hinata… has he told you that he's dead? It was a lie! He is still alive and well in the new location of the leaf village." (Hinata looked at Neji in shock then looked at Itachi who was now standing)

Hinata: "Is it true…?" (Itachi looked at her with a serious and critical expression)

Itachi: "So you doubt me now…? I thought I told you that you could trust me… The Hiashi in the village is a fake." (Hinata seemed torn between believing Itachi or believing her father was still alive, Hinata realized what kind of an impact it would have on Hanabi if he was truly dead) "Hinata, figure out the truth on your own. You already know how accurate these clones are… I cannot prove he is a fake, and you know the only way to prove it would incriminate me further. If you truely want to know you know what you must do..."

Hinata: (She got off of Neji and stood shaking for a moment) _what do I do!? The only way to prove he is a fake is if I kill him and he turns into goop…But what if he's not a fake and I kill him! I would be killing my own father! What has happened to me… I'm talking about killing someone important to me! I would never have thought like this a few weeks ago… Itachi how did you change me so much? _"Neji… I-I'm sorry for attacking you please forgive me!" (Itachi was shocked and Neji smiled comfortingly)

Neji: "It's not your fault Hinata. I am impressed with your skills, you caught me off guard!" _So she is not gone completely. Good I can bring her back but I might need some help from a certain knucklehead. You haven't won yet Itachi… Not even you can change Hinata into a murderer_

Itachi: _Dammit what the hell are you doing Hinata!? I spent so much time teaching you to be strong and confident and you are throwing it all away! Don't go back to being that timid little girl who was too shy to even talk to anyone…how did this backfire!? Where did i miscalculate!? Maybe i was too direct about trying to get her to kill the fake Hiashi... no she truely hates him it must be something else. Who else is important to her? Naruto is still with the Akatsuki no doubt, her teammate would not take it so well if she murdered her father they would blame me for it anyway. Her sister? Hmmmm maybe she doesn't want to believe Hiashi is dead or a fake because of how her sister who suffer from it... i can still pulls the strings from this position though..._

Hinata: "T-thank you Neji… I-I'm glad! I can't wait to see everyone back in the village…" (Neji smiled pleasantly and patted Hinata's head then began to walk in the direction of the sand village.)

Tenten: "Well the village isn't the same anymore since we're staying with the sand, underground. But I'm sure everyone will be so happy to see you!" (Hinata seemed a little irritated at this)

Hinata: "I'm sure… but you guys were staying with the sand the entire time!? We already checked there and Gaara said that they had no idea where you went!" (Tenten shrugged and looked over at Itachi)

Tenten: "It's probably because you were with him, we told him to be wary of imposters and the Akatsuki. He must of thought you were a fake especially if you acted as you did a few moments ago hehe!" (Tenten and Hinata were engaged in conversation when Neji walked over to Itachi)

Neji: (He sounded triumphant and cocky) "Well Itachi it seems like I won… you couldn't get rid of the old Hinata in such a short time. This is who she is, not a coldhearted murderer like you." (Itachi scoffed and stared straight ahead)

Itachi: "What do you know… about me or what emotions drives her to fight? You are her family yes, however you have not spoken to her as I have. You have not gotten into her mind and you cannot read her emotions as I do. Every time we trained and that spark of determination grew in her eyes I was able to feel what inspired that. It was her hatred for her father! And her desire to prove to him that he was wrong and that she was not weak… When you have shared any significant time with her and actually speak to her, then you can tell me what kind of person she is." (Neji glared at Itachi before turning his back)

Neji: "I already know you're wrong… her inspiration is not her hatred and desire to impress her father. It is her desire to be noticed by and impress Naruto… love is a much stronger emotion then hatred." _He has a point... i have not spent much time with Hinata i don't know what really is in her heart but i can see from the surface that nothing so evil could possibly survive in such a gentle person. She is far too kind to hold a grudge or hate anybody... if she can do so now it is because of you Itachi._ (Itachi made a barely visible smile as he observed Neji lost in thought)

Itachi: _Sasuke…_ "You are right… love is a stronger emotion. A much stronger emotion." (Neji glanced back at Itachi with a puzzled look on his face)

Neji: _He agreed with me? What lurks in your heart Itachi? What makes you agree with me? _"Well we've wasted enough time… Hinata! Tenten! We're leaving… If we keep Guy sensei waiting any longer we'll have to listen to some kind of annoying rant about wasting our youth." (Tenten and Hinata giggled and nodded. Neji, Itachi, Hinata and Tenten all began to run behind Neji who lead the way to the village. Itachi kept watching Hinata for a sign that she was still on his side but couldn't determine anything.)

Itachi: _this could be troubling if she no longer has my back. I will have no leverage to get back in the village and without their help I won't be able to take out the Akatsuki. It is impossible without their help… _(Itachi began thinking of backup plans out of any possible situation that could occur)

(Surprisingly only a few hours later they arrived at the hidden sand village exhausted from such a hectic pace. Tsunade, several Anbu, Guy, Lee, and team Kurenai were waiting at the entrance)

Tsunade: "Good job Neji on securing such a high priority target… Guy and Lee I'll finish with you later." (Guy and Lee walked slowly away looking like they had been given the death penalty. Tsunade started to talk when she was interrupted by Kiba)

Kiba: (He was overcome with joy and excitement so much that he couldn't control himself) "Hinata! It's great to see you again! She knew you wouldn't get taken down by a few rogues! We were still a bit worried, but man…its great to have you back!" (Tsunade was actually not annoyed and seemed to enjoy watching the rest of Team Kurenai great their teammate)

Tsunade: "Well if you are all done I'll continue, after all you guys can catch up later… Now Neji we will deal with Itachi you are dismissed." (Tsunade signaled for the Anbu to take Itachi who did not hesitate for a second before slamming him on the ground and tying him up even more. Itachi looked like a mummy in rope and chain before the Anbu finally began to carry him away)

Hinata: (She seemed troubled by the way the Anbu had handled Itachi) "W-was all that really necessary?" (Kiba smiled and laughed)

Kiba: "Yup she hasn't changed a bit hahaha! She's still as kindhearted as ever, even to an enemy!" (Hinata was extremely angry at Kiba's comment)

Hinata: "Shut up! I HAVE changed… I'm stronger than before and smarter too! Don't talk about things you don't know!" (Kiba actually flinched at Hinata's biting tone, he was shocked and speechless)

Shino: "Hinata…calm down, Kiba was just being Kiba…" (Hinata was already calm before he finished his sentence but Kiba was still a little disturbed at what had happened. However he quickly shook it off and went back to normal)

Kurenai: "Ok we can continue this over some dinner my treat… how's that sound?" (Everyone nodded in agreement and began to follow Kurenai when a familiar voice rang out)

Naruto: "Hinata!!! Over here!!!" (Everyone looked up at Naruto standing on top of a building looking all dramatic in the falling sun. Hinata felt her face heat up she began to feel dizzy until her brain kicked in)

Kiba: "Hey Naruto! Did you come to welcome Hinata!? Well get down here idiot!" (The two shinobi began a shouting contest throwing insults at each other. Hinata was oblivious to the scene)

Hinata: _That's impossible! He can't be here… He was captured by the Akatsuki and handed over to that Subashi guy. Could he have escaped? Or is he another fake? Maybe…Itachi was right after all! If that's true then that would mean my father is a fake too and that he is really dead! That means anyone here could be a fake…possibly everyone! How can I tell!? _(Hinata flew back into her mind trying to remember how Itachi said to tell the difference)

Itachi: "Since they seem to be completely identical in both body and mind… and not even your Byakugan can see a difference in chakra. It seems the only way to tell is if you kill them… if they are fake they will liquefy into a black goop. If they are real they will continue to bleed and the body will remain. That is the only way I have found so far…"

Hinata: _I-I will have to kill Naruto!? And my father!? Why do you keep reminding me that the only way to tell is to kill!? I don't know if i even have the strength to do such a thing... Itachi _(Hinata recalled the last two weeks and the training that Itachi had put her through. He would take the form of someone he knew she cared about and force her to fight, and he acted so similar to the person he was disguised as she almost believed it was the real person. He taught her to push her emotions to the side and focus on surviving and defeating the opponent no matter who it may be. And above all he constantly reminded Hinata of her strength, he always praised her when she did something right and criticised her on how to improve. He had not trained her jutsu and body... he had trained her mind and confidence. She had mental strength and she knew that was what drove her to continue) _Thank you itachi..._

**Chapter End**

Dun dun dun! What will Hinata do? Who am I fooling anyone who know Hinata knows what she will and won't do! But who knows has 2 weeks with Itachi changed her enough to kill friends and family? Hahahaha! I will leave you all to wonder! Well things are not going so well over here in the real world… it is very tough to get a job and until I do I only have limited time on this computer, I'm worried that if I don't get a job I will not have internet anymore and I won't be able to update at all! This time the only reason for the delaying of my update was how many changes I made to this chapter… I have rewritten this chapter 4 times trying to get it just right. I'm not going to explain why the other versions were not good enough cause that would take all day/night… Here is one reason though this is only supposed to be a small filler chapter to ease things into the next chapter rather then throwing you into the fire immediately. Well I'm hoping this next chapter goes smoother, it is going a lot better than this one so keep your fingers crossed! The next chapter is full of both heart stopping suspense and mind blowing action! Until next update, wish me luck.


End file.
